The Mutant Story Keepers
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: In the 21st century, Mutant teacher, Charles Xavier, takes in three children and tells them the stories of Jesus as they help save fellow Christians from the oppressive pharaoh, En Sabah Nur, and await the return of their parents.
1. Kurt Wagner

The Story Keepers mixed with the X-Men.

Disclaimer: The X-Men and any other Marvel characters I use in this belong to Disney, Marvel, and their respective creators while the Story Keepers belong to Focus on the Family Entertainment. I own nothing.

* * *

On Earth, during the year 2064 AD, the galactic pharaoh En Sabah Nur unleashed his fury on the Christians for the crime of proclaiming a king higher than Pharaoh.

Setting the city of New York on fire, Nur placed the blame on the Christians and launched a new campaign to wipe them out. Families were separated and children were left homeless as thousands were sold into slavery or worse, thrown to the lions.

Escaping the panic of the fire and dodging the advancing soldiers, a group of children found shelter in the gentle care of Charles and Moira Xavier, a local teacher and his wife.

There, the children discovered an amazing, secret network of daring men and women who risked their lives to help one another and to tell the stories of the great story teller. The one called Jesus.

So awaiting the day when their parents would return, Jean, Kurt, Scott, and Alex embarked on the adventure of a lifetime. Their mission was to keep the stories of Jesus, from over 2000 years ago, alive.

This is their story. They are…

**The Story Keepers**

Breakout Part 1: Kurt Wagner

_If the torch still burns,_

_We will make it through the darkness…_

Mrs. Summers sent her children Scott and Alex off with their newly found friend, Jean, as several soldiers arrived. She prayed to God that they would see each other again. Her husband had already been sold into slavery just a few days ago.

_We will keep our voices strong._

_We will be heard…_

Scott, Alex, and Jean rushed through the streets as Scott noticed some guards and pulled the two back. Scott had brown eyes with brown hair. He wore dark red sunglasses over his eyes to hold back the concussive energy that the eyes held. His five-year-old brother, Alex, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Jean had green eyes and red hair. Scott hoped that they could find a safe place before the soldiers found them.

_Now it's up to us to tell…_

_The stories…_

_Now it's up to us,_

_To carry on his word…_

As the children rushed off, they arrived at a mansion outside of Westchester as a bald man with brown eyes, and in a wheel chair looked out.

"Jean, any idea who that guy is?" Scott asked.

"Uh-uh." Jean said. "I'll read his mind to see."

As a Mutant Telepath, Jean could naturally read minds, but she was shocked when the man turned to her.

"You know young lady; it's very rude to read people's minds without their permission." The man said.

"Uh-oh." All three children said as the man rolled down, but to their relief, he smiled.

"My name is Charles Xavier. Where are your parents?" Charles asked.

"Our parents were taken to be slaves." Scott said as Alex hugged a stuffed tiger he'd brought with him.

"Mine were still in the house when Nur's soldiers set New York on fire." Jean said sadly.

"Well I'm sure they're all gonna be okay." Charles said. "Until we find them, you can stay here."

_We'll march on and on,_

_And proudly keep the stories._

_We will hold the torch,_

_And keep its burning flame!_

_And we'll pass on all the truths_

_And the glories!_

Inside Charles' house, they met a woman with black hair and brown eyes who walked up to Charles and a younger man, about twenty, who had blue fur over his body, blue hair, and ape-like feet.

"Who are these three?" The woman asked.

"They're children who got separated from their families." Charles explained. "I promised they could stay here until we could find them."

"And you believe them, Professor?" The man asked.

"Hank." Charles said. "They're just children, and they need a home."

"Charles' right." The woman said as she bent down. "Hello. I'm Charles' wife, Moira."

"Hi." Alex said.

"Hank McCoy." Hank said with a sigh.

"Good to know." Scott said. "So… Anything we should be aware of now we're here?"

"Yes." Charles said. "We're Christians."

"Oh, like Mom and Dad." Alex said.

"Right." Moira said. "In fact, Charles' been preparing to tell a story at one of our meetings."

"About who?" Alex asked.

"About Jesus." Charles said. "I'll give you guys a sneak preview since you'll be living here, and I need to practice. You see, when Jesus was a young boy well over two thousand years ago, he went to Jerusalem with his parents for the pass over feast…"

_And we'll carry on…_

_Yes we'll carry on…_

_His name . . .!_

()()()()()

A few weeks later, Charles was in the middle of a friendly market place in Bayville selling produce that Moira grew as some extra income.

"Fruits, vegetables, and grain!" Charles called out. "Fresh fruit, vegetables, and grain!"

"Hey Charles!" A blond friend of Charles' named Steve said. "I'll take four apples."

"Over here, Charles!" A man named Clint called out. "I'll take five!"

"Four apples and five!" Charles called out.

"Four apples and five." Jean repeated.

"Four and five wrapped and tied." Moira said with a smile as she held up a package of four apples and a package of five and handed them to Alex.

"Get ready, Prof!" Alex called out as he passed them to Hank.

"Cause here they fly!" Hank said as he tossed the apples to Charles, which he caught easily.

Charles then rolled up to Steve, glad to have an excuse to talk to them.

"Hey Steve." Charles said. "I like the new shirt."

Charles then talked to Steve telepathically so no one else could hear and whispered, "Meeting tonight at the high school."

"Here you are Clint." Charles said again as once more he telepathically spoke to Clint. "Meeting tonight at the high school."

Charles tried to go to market once a weak as a way to have an excuse to talk to his friends naturally and inform them of the meeting times.

"Perfect for the children." Charles said as he took a pastry sample from the baker and ate it. "I'll give you twenty dollars for the box."

Charles then leaned in to the baker, Sean Cassidy, and whispered, "By the way Sean, meeting tonight at high school."

While Charles was talking with Sean, a young boy with black hair, blue fur, a tail, and gold eyes, juggling several balls, walked into the road in front of the truck the gang was using as several oranges fell off and the boy quickly grabbed them.

"Vhy don't you learn how to drive?" The boy asked.

"Well why don't you stay out of the road?" Scott asked.

"Hey, those are our oranges." Hank pointed out as the boy began juggling them.

The people laughed as Scott was unable to catch them when Charles showed up to keep things calm.

"Nice juggling little fellow." Charles said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kurt Wagner." Kurt said. "You know, if you really vant a treat, I could juggle some of zose vatermelons in your truck."

"Well," Charles said with a smile. "I think we should see this."

Kurt was given the melons and easily juggled them.

"Wow." Jean said. "How are you doing that?"

"Easy." Kurt said with a smile. "It's all in the wrists and timing the tosses just right. Here, let me show you."

()()()()()

By evening, Kurt handed Jean two small bean bags as she began to successfully juggle them.

"Kurt!" Jean called out excitedly. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

She'd never really done anything like this before. She'd always stuck to books.

"See?" Kurt said with a smile. "You're doing pretty well, Jean."

Suddenly, Jean missed count and the bean bag hit her on the head.

"Ouch." Kurt said with a smile.

"Jean!" Moira called out.

"Charles and Moira are really nice." Kurt observed wistfully.

"Yeah, they're great." Jean said as she thought of how Charles and Moira selflessly took her, Scott, and Alex in, something she doubted many others would have. "Charles's the greatest guy on Earth, and you should hear him tell a story."

"Oh, my parents are great too." Kurt said with a smile. "Ve have a family circus act and travel ze whole galaxy."

"Wow." Jean said in awe. "Where do you live?"

"Oh," Kurt said. "Vell, see zat big vhite villa? Ve live in an even bigger one just behind it."

Jean looked at a large white house as she gaped at the idea of what Kurt's house must look like.

"Jean, time to go sweetheart." Moira said with a kind smile.

Jean went onto Charles's truck as it drove off when she turned to Kurt.

"Hey, why don't you come over to our meeting tonight?" Jean asked. "And bring your parents. Charles' gonna tell some stories about Je-"

"Jean, are you crazy?!" Hank said as he pulled Jean over to him. "Inviting a stranger to hear our stories? He and his parents could be spies for Nur."

"Hank." Jean countered calmly. "Kurt's not a spy. He's our friend."

Kurt waved good-bye as the truck went back to Charles' school.

()()()()()

That night, at Bayville High, everyone Charles had told of the meeting arrived, making the secret sign of the fish to prove they were Christians. Once it was proven, Hank would invite them in and get rid of the sign if it was made in any lasting way.

As everyone was there, Charles cleared his throat.

"Friends of Jesus, I want to thank you all for risking so much to come here." Charles said. "You know, some things never change. For example, when Jesus was teaching in Galilee, the Romans who occupied the city were so suspicious of gatherings; people had to leave the city to hear him speak. One day, Jesus and his disciples had gone across-"

Charles stopped when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Hank walked over to the door and saw the kid from that evening.

"You?" Hank asked.

"Is Jean here?" Kurt asked as Jean got up on Hank's shoulders and peered through the hole.

"Kurt?" Jean asked.

"We can't let him in." Hank protested. "He doesn't know the sign."

At that, Kurt juggled two bean bags in the air fast enough to make the shape of the sign.

"Oh yeah?" Jean asked. "Then what do you call that?"

Jean opened the door and let Kurt in.

"He could be leading Nur's entire army right to our door!" Hank protested. They could be dealing with something severe if they didn't do something.

"Hank, he's just a boy." Charles said patiently. "And he's as welcomed as anyone."

"Where are your parents?" Jean asked. "Couldn't they come?"

"Oh!" Kurt said as he thought. "Zey really vanted to, but zey had a performance tonight for ze Governor of Xandar."

"Oh." Jean said, apparently accepting what Kurt said, but Hank thought that Kurt's response took a little too much time to say."

"Now where was I?" Charles wondered.

"People in Galilee had to leave the city to hear him speak." Scott said helpfully.

"Oh yes." Charles said. "Thank you, Scott. Now, Jesus and his disciples had gone across the lake to be alone, but when they came ashore, there was a great crowd waiting for him. It is said that there were five thousand people there.

"'Lord,' Jesus' disciple, Simon-Peter, said. 'We should leave this place. We'll get no rest here.'

"But Jesus felt sorry for them since they didn't have a leader.

"'They are like sheep without a Sheppard.' Jesus pointed out.

"So, he began to teach them. He told them God loves everyone. The good and the bad. The honest and the dishonest alike. He loves our enemies just as he loves our friends.

"'Surely God doesn't love the Romans!' A man called out. You see what Jesus said was very brave as there were freedom fighters in the crowd who hated being ruled by the Romans.

"'Love your enemies.' Jesus countered. 'Do good to those who hate you. Bless those who curse you. Pray for those who treat you badly. Do to others what you would have them do to you.'"

"'Lord,' One of Jesus' Disciples said after awhile. 'This is a lonely spot, and it's getting late.'

"'Send the crowds out to the farms and villages, so they can feed themselves.' Peter advised.

"Instead, Jesus said, 'You feed them.'

"'How?' Peter asked. 'It would cost a fortune to feed all these people.'

"'How much food do you have?' Jesus asked. 'Go and see.'

"They found a young boy who willingly offered his food, five loaves of bread and two fish but nothing else.

"'All we have are these five barely loaves and two fish.' A disciple pointed out.

"'Make the people sit down on the grass in groups.' Jesus advised, and they divided into groups of fifties and hundreds.

"Then Jesus took the food and gave thanks. He broke the food into portions and gave it to his disciples to feed the people, and everyone had enough to eat.

"'Gather up all that is left.' Jesus instructed his disciples. 'Let's not waste any.'

"The disciples did so and filled up twelve baskets with what was left over."

"Wow." The children said.

"Charles," Alex asked. "What happened to the boy with the bread?"

"No one really knows." Charles said. "For all we knew he grew up and became a baker."

"Alright, that was an exce-"

There was a sudden pounding on the door.

"Open up in the name of En Sabah Nur!" A voice called out.

"I told you that boy was trouble!" Hank shouted. "Quick, you all know what to do!"

Everyone hid in pots and Kurt hid in a rolled up carpet as Hank quickly began grabbing some straw and began using a stick to mix it in with a fresh coating of mud for just such an occasion when several men broke the door down as Nathaniel Essex, one of Nur's top guards, stood there.

"You there." Essex said. "Where are all the Christians hiding?"

"Christians, sir?" Hank asked with a laugh. "In here? I'll eat this mud if you find any Christians in here."

Essex walked around and put his foot on the carpet as a small squeak came from it, and Essex undid the carpet to find Kurt there as all the soldiers held blasters to Hank as he tasted the mud.

"You know, with a little salt, it wouldn't be all that bad." Hank admitted.

"Search this place!" Essex called out, and the soldiers found several of the Christians. Everyone made a run for it as Hank used his Mutant agility and dexterity to leap over the guards and toss down several pots and the like, making them shatter on the guards as he rushed off with his natural speed.

()()()()()

Outside, Charles did a quick head count.

"Scott, Alex, Jean, and Hank." Charles said with a sigh as everyone smiled. "That's everyone. Thank God we're alright."

They then heard a carriage roll off as they turned to see Kurt stuck in a cage.

"Kurt!" Jean called out as she rushed to him before being stopped by Hank and Charles, causing Jean to weep as the two looked sadly at each other. Who knew what Nur was going to do to the boy?

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Bravery and Faith

Chapter 2: Breakout Part 2: Bravery and Faith

At En Sabah Nur's lair, Nur prepared for an overview of the games tomorrow, inspired by the stories of Nero throwing the Christians of old to lions. He couldn't understand the logic in following a dead Jewish carpenter who by all accounts shouldn't even exist in the first place if the stories of his virgin mother were true.

I'm that leader En Sabah Nur

I'm the empire's mighty ruler.

All these gods amount to zero.

Who would disagree?

Though my singing's much to middling,

I won't stop my fiddle-diddling.

Earth can burn, I'll just keep fiddling.

Glory be to me!

I'll take the glory.

Who'd disagree?

So dictator-y.

Glory be to me!

Follow me. Don't be a whiner.

Other leaders are so minor.

Next to my line, none's diviner.

In all modesty.

Though some ingrates may abhor me,

I insist all worlds adore me.

Thou shallt have no gods before me.

Glory be to me!

I'm full of glory…

And modesty!

No guts, no glory!

Glory be to me!

Yes I'm cruel and mean indeed.

I will tax you 'till you bleed!

And this week, breathing is free.

Christian tales, I don't enjoy,

And those who tell them. I destroy!

It's time they bowed to me…!

I'm Mr. Glory…

So glory be!

I've got your story!

Glory… Be to me…!

Nur chuckled as he walked to a 3D model of the stadium as he smirked.

"It's brilliant." Nur said with a smirk. "At the games tomorrow, the lions, dogs, and gladiators will come in through the South Entrance."

"Oh yes, Pharaoh." Nur's servant, Mesmero said oily. "It's brilliant!"

"Hold your tongue, fool." Nur said plainly. "I'm not finished for then my champion, Cain Marko the Juggernaut, shall come in from the North Entrance, and finally, the Christians will come in from the East Entrance and meet their doom… That reminds me. Mesmero, call Essex at once."

"ESSEX!" Mesmero said as Essex walked in and knelt down.

"Hail En Sabah Nur." Essex said.

"Essex, where are the Christians?" Nur questioned.

"They're being unloaded now, sir." Essex said. "We captured scores of them in last night's raid."

"Excellent." Nur said. "Then have the sandbags placed in front of their cell. Marko shall break their spirits first… And then their bodies."

()()()()()

In a cell he shared with several other Christians, Kurt watched as a pale man in a completely red outfit made one swift kick at the sandbags, and they burst open, sand pouring out of them.

"Oh man." Kurt groaned.

()()()()()

Moira panted as she followed Jean up the hill. When she and Charles had kids of their own, she hoped she was in better shape. Jean had told Charles and Moira about Kurt's parents and hoped they could help.

"Jean, you're sure this is where they live?" Moira asked.

"Yup." Jean said as she took Moira's hand and helped her up the steep climb. "He said just behind this villa, and he said one time…"

Moira looked as Jean's eyes widened with shock, and she saw that the villa had been ruined, obviously by a fire.

()()()()()

Back at the mansion, Charles heard about Moira and Jean's attempt to contact Kurt's parents.

"And the neighbors said he lost his parents in the fire!" Moira finished.

"We're the only ones who can help him!" Jean insisted, and Charles agreed. It was like his mother said, do what you can to help people.

"Help him?!" Hank snapped. "That little circus brat's probably spilling his guts to the guards right now!"

"Hank, he was taken from one of our meetings." Charles said plainly. "That makes him our responsibility. Jean's right. We've got to help him."

()()()()()

Charles drove up to the Coliseum where the games were played and brought out a large basket of produce and walked up to a guard.

"State your business." The guard said.

"Fruits and vegetables for the gladiators." Charles said as he pulled out a large juicy piece of melon. "And this for yourself."

Inside the corridors, Charles turned to Hank.

"Hank, you make a map of these corridors while we look for Kurt." Charles said.

"On it, Charles." Hank said as he rushed off.

Meanwhile, Charles went with everyone else down the stairs as the children shouted in shock when they saw a skeleton hanging from the wall.

"What was that?!" Jean called out.

"A not so successful gladiator." Charles said calmly, though truth be told the skeleton had caught him off guard too.

At that point, they heard singing.

"Sounds like Kurt isn't alone." Moira observed.

"Halt!" A large rotund man with orange hair called out. "Who goes there?!"

"It's Charles Xavier with stale fruits and vegetables for the prisoners." Charles said as he held up a water melon. "Too bad guards can't eat on duty."

"Actually, it's just about time for my break." The rotund man said.

"Scott, take care of our friend while we feed the prisoners." Charles said with a smile.

Charles then headed to the cell with everyone except Scott and Alex.

"Charles…" Steve said weakly. "Moira…"

"Shh!" Charles said quickly. "Steve, what are you doing here?"

"We were all rounded up in last night's raid." Steve explained.

"Back away you scavengers!" Charles called out in the direction of the guards' break room. "That's all the crumbs you get!"

Charles then turned to Steve and telepathically assured him, "Don't worry. There's enough food for all of you."

"Jean!" Kurt called out in a whisper.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, but tomorrow, zey're going to zrow us to some guy named Cain Marko." Kurt said urgently.

"Don't panic." Charles said. "We'll have you out before then. Just have courage."

"Courage?!" Kurt whispered. "Have you seen ze size of this guy?!"

"Size has nothing to do with courage, Kurt." Charles explained.

"Right." Moira said kindly. "Remember David and Goliath? And Zachius?"

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Zachius." Moira said. "He wasn't much taller than you, but he had a lot of courage. You see the people where Jesus lived hated Zachius because he collected taxes for the Romans. Because he was so short, he liked to look down on everybody. He was also very rich and powerful, but what people most disliked was that Zachius was a cheat. But for all of his wealth, he had no friends and was alone.

"Now Zachius had heard a lot about Jesus, and really wanted to see him, so he left the house while Jesus was teaching only a few feet away, but Zachius couldn't get a good look at Jesus through the crowd as he was so short. Unfazed, Zachius climbed up a tree to take a look at Jesus when he looked up at him.

"'Zachius!' Jesus called out. 'Hurry and climb down for today I must stay in your house.'

"The people complained, calling Zachius a traitor and a thief for all the money he cheated even the Ceaser of Rome out of. Hearing these things, Zachius turned to Jesus.

"Lord,' Zachius said. 'I will give half of all I own to the poor, and if I have cheated anyone, I'll pay them back four times as much.'

"Zachius did so, and as he watched, Jesus said, 'Truly, God's forgiveness has come to this house today.'

"You see? It took a lot of courage for Zachius to be honest. You know what I mean?"

Charles smiled. Moira was a naturally born storyteller and Story Keeper.

()()()()()

In the dungeons, Alex hid under the table while Scott handed the rotund man, Fred Dukes, several fruits and vegetables.

"Uh… Mr. Dukes, party of one?" Scott asked.

While Mr. Duke ate the food, Alex snuck out from under the table, took some dough, and imprinted the key to the Christians' cell on the dough as he walked out quietly.

()()()()()

It took an hour to double check escape routes in case of any problems; Hank finished up his map and smiled.

"Perfect." Hank said when he ran into the guard at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The guard asked.

"Uh… Me?" Hank asked. "I'm… With the volunteers for arena improvement."

"Alright, carry on." The guard said as he walked off.

"I think getting Christians out of here would be a definite improvement." Hank said to himself as he went off.

()()()()()

Once the prisoners had finished their food, Charles smiled and shook Steve's hand.

"Now get some rest." Charles advised. "We'll be back for you all in the morning."

"Jean," Kurt said. "Thanks."

"It's okay, Kurt." Jean said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jean then walked off as Kurt gulped. He wasn't brave. He couldn't even tell his new best friend that he and his parents got separated in the Great Fire, and he wasn't sure where they were or if they were even alive. He sighed. Maybe he could pray for courage.

* * *

Poor Kurt.


	3. Juggernaut

Chapter Three: Breakout Part 3: Juggernaut

At the farm, Charles took out the freshly baked piece of dough shaped like the key.

"It's perfect." Charles said as he held the key and gently tapped it on the counter as it made a clacking noise. "Moira's special recipe for Roman Army biscuits is still as hard as ever."

"Good work, Alex." Moira said with a smile.

"Thanks." Scott said as everyone stared at him. "Well… I supervised him."

"Great." Hank said as he studied the map he made. "Once we open the cell, it's just thirty paces to the left, then down the corridor to the right, and we're home free."

()()()()()

That night, everyone put on their pajamas as Alex held onto his tiger. He was worried. He didn't want to lose her new family only a few weeks after losing his parents.

"Professor, what if Marko gets us?" Alex asked.

"Oh, you take away his brute strength, killer instinct, and pure rage, and what do you have left?" Hank asked.

"Me?" Alex asked uncertainly.

"Alex, Marko may be powerful, but we have Jesus on our side." Moira said as she tucked Alex in.

"Is Jesus stronger than Marko?" Alex asked. He'd only just started to learn about Jesus.

"Of course he is." Charles said with a smile. "Marko may be able to hurt people, but he doesn't have the power to heal them. You know, there was once a man named Jairus whose daughter was very sick. When Jesus came to the village, he rushed over to him and said, 'My little girl is dying. Please come and heal her, so she will live.'

"Jesus asked Jairus to lead the way when a servant of his walked up and sadly told Jairus, 'Sir, your daughter has died.'

"At this, Jairus wept.

"Jesus picked Jairus up and said calmly, 'Don't be afraid. Trust me.'

"Jairus then led Jesus to his house where the women of the household wept over the girl's body.

"'What's all this noise?' Jesus asked. 'This man's little girl isn't dead. She's just asleep.'

"But Jesus sent all but the girl's parents away as he knelt down in front of her and took her hand as he asked, 'Little girl, awake.'

"At once, the girl awoke and was helped to her feet by Jesus.

"'Now give her something to eat.' Jesus said simply as the little girl hugged her parents with joy, and he told them not to say nothing of these events to anyone, but it's hard to keep such a thing secret, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Alright now," Moira said simply. "Off to sleep Alex. I'm sure your brother and Jean are already sleeping."

"If they're not, could you tell them that story too?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Charles said with a kind smile.

Charles, Moira, and Hank then left his room and shut the lights.

()()()()()

In their small cell, the Christians sang a small hymn as a guard clanged at the bars with his sword to silence them.

"That's real pretty." The guard said with a smirk. "But you'll be singing a different tune tomorrow when you face Marko."

Kurt gulped. He hoped Charles and the others would arrive soon.

()()()()()

The day after his planning, Nur sat in his own personal booth with a smirk as Marko defeated several gladiators without even requiring his full might, and the crowd was cheering.

"If they love this, they're going to love what he does to the Christians." Nur said to Mesmero with a smirk.

()()()()()

Outside the coliseum, Scott was grumbling. The first really exciting thing to do since the fire, and he was stuck near the truck.

"Why am I always stuck with baby-sitting duty?" Scott asked moodily. "I should be inside helping Charles and Hank."

"Then I guess that means I could drive the get-away truck." Jean said with a smirk.

"Now that you mention it, maybe it's better I'm here." Scott said nervously. Jean still had trouble with her bicycle.

()()()()()

Inside the coliseum, Charles rolled a barrel up to Dukes.

"Charles!" Fred called out.

"Fred." Charles said with a smile in his voice. "The gladiators weren't very hungry today. I'm afraid I'm stuck with all this left over produce."

While Fred began getting busy with the produce, Hank rushed off to the cells to free Kurt and the others. He'd mastered the escape route and one or two off-shots just in case of an emergency.

()()()()()

Marko continued to pummel the gladiators as Nur stood up.

"Enough warm ups Mesmero." Nur said plainly. "Where are those weeping frightened Christians? We need drama. We need tragedy. We need a body count."

"Bring out the Christians!" Mesmero called out.

()()()()()

"The gate's opening!" Steve called out as Hank quickly unlocked the door with the key Charles and Alex had made. Hank then lifted the door open.

"Follow me!" Hank said, and they all rushed off.

()()()()()

"Did I mention I love apples?" Fred said as he stuffed his face with various apples Charles had brought as he quickly waved Hank and the others through.

"Bring on the Christians!" A voice called out.

"Well, looks like break time's over." Fred said with a sigh as he walked to the holding cell and quickly ran back out screaming, "THE PRISONERS ARE GONE!"

"The prisoners are gone!" Charles repeated as he pointed all the guards that came to the call in the opposite direction Hank, Kurt, Steve, and all the other Christians had gone.

()()()()()

Hank rushed off with the others, leading the way as they made it to the hallway where they could escape into the crowds.

"Come on, the exit's just ahead!" Hank called out. Unfortunately, they were blocked by a soldier who had his back to them. Now what? Hank hadn't planned on any barriers right at the exit, and he couldn't remember where the other closest exit was.

"I zink ve should go this way." Kurt said as he pointed behind him.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Hank snapped. He'd had it with that little troublemaker. "I say we go this way!"

Hank then led the others to a large open gate.

"See guys?" Hank said with a smirk. "We're almost there."

They rushed outside as they arrived at the large coliseum.

"At last!" Nur's voice rang out from the stands. "Christians."

"Okay, maybe we should have gone your way." Hank admitted as his way of an apology for everything. In the end, it was Hank that had gotten them into this mess, but luckily, Hank's super strength from his mutation would help him beat Marko, and allow the others to escape for a second chance at freedom.

()()()()()

Charles heard the call and looked out the window to see Hank, Kurt, and the other prisoners standing in front of Marko.

"Oh no." Charles groaned.

()()()()()

Hank smirked as Marko walked up.

"You don't look so tough." Hank taunted.

"There is more to me than meets the eye, little Christian." Marko said as he winded Hank with a single punch.

"That's impressive." Hank admitted.

()()()()()

Outside, Scott, Jean, and Alex heard a roar from the stadium that didn't sound like a human's or a lion's.

"You guys wait here." Scott said as he rushed off. "I'll see what's going on."

Scott rushed up to see a large man with rage-filled eyes walk up to Hank, Kurt, and the prisoners.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Hank called out. "I've got everything under control!"

Marko made a swing at Hank that he dodged.

"Okay Tiny, let's see what you've got." Hank said as Marko smacked Hank into a wall as Scott flinched. Just then, Scott saw Kurt juggling a shield and a helmet.

"Alright, step right up." Kurt said. "Ze show's about to begin. I'll need a volunteer zough. You sir!"

"Hm?" Marko asked as he turned to Kurt.

"Would you like me to juggle the helmet and bounce the shield or juggle the shield and bounce the helmet?" Kurt asked as the helmet hit Marko in the head, and the shield slammed into Marko's foot, causing him to groan.

Scott then noticed everyone else escape through a small hole as he thought he heard Charles's voice say, "Steve, this way."

Scott knew he had to do something. Alex, Hank, and Kurt had their moments, and now it was his turn. He jumped down in front of Marko as Hank apparently recovered and walked up.

"Let me at him." Hank said with only a hint of fear. "I'll tear him to bits."

"Actually, I've got a better idea." Scott said as he went to his sunglasses. "Hey pal, what happens when you get knocked back?"

Scott took off his glasses as his optic blast sent Marko hurling into the wall of the coliseum.

"They're good." Nur said to himself but still loud enough for them to hear. "They're very good."

Hank then picked the two boys up and rushed to the gate Charles was covertly keeping open.

"WHY'S THE SEWER GATE NOT CLOSING?!" Nur called out.

Hank rushed to the gate as Marko charged after them, just barely making it through before Marko as Charles used his telepathy to knock him out as they all heard Nur call out, "FOR THE LOVE OF RA, WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL SOMEBODY?!"

()()()()()

"Alex, another helping?" Moira asked. Everyone was at the mansion and having supper after the exciting day they'd all had.

"No thank you." Alex said with a smile. "Or I'll be as fat as Mr. Dukes."

"Zanks for dinner, Moira." Kurt said. "It vas great, and zanks to all of you for saving me."

"Oh, it was nothing." Jean said with a smile.

"That's easy for you to say." Scott said with a smirk.

Kurt then figured he should head out before anyone offered to take him home.

"Vell…" Kurt gulped. "I better get going. My parents vill vonder vhere I am."

"Scott, Alex, could you two please help me with the dishes?" Moira asked.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I'll explain once we're helping Moira, Alex." Scott said as he gently took Alex to the sink.

"Kurt, we know about your parents." Jean said plainly.

"You do?" Kurt asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Jean asked.

"I guess I was just ashamed." Kurt said. He now felt pretty brave admitting he was an orphan, but right now, he'd rather face Marko again. "You know, of being an orphan."

"But I'm an orphan." Jean said plainly. "So are Scott and Alex."

"You are?" Scott asked. He just assumed that Charles and Moira were babysitting for the three of them.

"Yeah." Jean said. "Charles and Moira took all of us in after the fire."

"And you'd be welcome to stay with us too until we find your parents." Charles said with a smile.

"You mean, you'd vant me to stay vith you?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Charles said as Hank walked up and held out his hand with a smile.

"Welcome to the family, kid." Hank said as he shook Kurt's hand. "Now, there's something I just finished I want to show you."

"Come on, Kurt!" Jean said excitedly. "We have something to show you."

Kurt was then taken to a room with a bunk bed.

"Well Kurt, what do you think?" Hank asked.

"It's for me?" Kurt asked in awe.

"Unless you want the lower bunk, Roomy." Scott said with a smile as Kurt leapt onto the top bunk with ease. "No thanks. This suits me just fine."

Everyone then smiled and began talking with their new friend, Kurt Wagner.

* * *

And so ends the first adventure of the X-Men Story Keepers. Next chapter, Raging Waters.


	4. Bad News and Good News

Chapter 4: Raging Waters Part 1: Bad News and Good News

A week after saving Kurt and the others from Marko, Kurt was performing his acrobatics in his old circus uniform, a black jumpsuit with a red vest.

"Awesome!" Scott called out.

"This is great, having you here, Kurt." Jean said with a smile.

"It's like having another brother." Alex said with a smile.

"I wonder what could be keeping Hank." Moira asked as she looked out the window.

"That boy's always running late." Charles reassured Moira.

Moira was still worried. Hank was like a little brother to her.

"I know, but with so many guards patrolling the streets these days-" Moira began before Charles stopped her.

"Moira, you worry too much." Charles said with a smile. "Hank's just fine. I'm sure of it."

()()()()()

Hank was in trouble.

He had been out when several guards from the raid last week recognized him, and he rushed off, knowing Charles wouldn't approve of him using his powers when there was some other way.

"Alright, you want me?!" Hank called out. "Come and get me!"

The soldiers continued after him.

"I knew that wouldn't work." Hank groaned as he rushed off. It wasn't long before he found a donkey and got on its back while he used his strength to break the rope holding it to a ring on the wall, and it rushed off with Hank only barely able to hang on. The donkey eventually kicked Hank off into a horse troth.

"I needed a bath anyway." Hank said with a smile as he held his breath and sunk under the water as guards rushed passed. Once they were gone, Hank rushed back to the mansion as quickly as he could.

()()()()()

Hank arrived at the mansion and quickly locked the door.

"Charles!" Hank called out. "Charles! The soldiers have captured the Story Teller for New York!"

"I know." Charles said calmly. "I know. Try this roll Moira made."

"A roll?!" Hank asked as Charles handed him a roll he was holding. "Charles, Christians from all over are coming to New York tonight, and there's no one to tell the story! Charles, you have to go to New York!" Hank called out.

"I wish I could, Henry, but there's a meeting here tonight." Charles explained.

"Charles' going to tell the story of John the Baptist." Moira said as the other kids tried rolls, and they were all good, prompting Hank to try his. It tasted pretty good.

"John the who?" Kurt asked.

"John the Baptist." Charles repeated. "He was the cousin of Jesus, and he lived in the dessert, near the Jordan River. He ate honey and locusts to stay alive."

"Honey flavored insects?" Jean asked as she put the roll down, losing her appetite.

"Yuck." Alex said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Shh!" Scott said.

"How can Charles tell a story at a time like this?" Hank asked. The kids would hear the story later that night, right now they needed a story for New York.

"Be patient, Hank." Moira said calmly. "Charles knows what he's doing."

"You see, John was a great prophet," Charles continued. "And when he came out of the dessert, he did not like what he saw. He began to tell the people to change their ways. Not to steal and not to cheat.

"'If you have two coats, give one to someone who has none.' John would say, as well as, 'If you have food, share that too.'

"People everywhere were talking about this strange man. He would ask people to be baptized, shortly put their whole bodies under water and come back out, as a sign they wanted to change their ways, which was why he was called John the Baptist.

"'I baptize you with water.' John would say. 'But the man who follows me will be greater than I am. I am not worthy to untie the straps of his sandals. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire.'

"And sure enough, not long after John appeared near Jordan, Jesus left his home in Nazareth and went to join the crowds at the river bank. John was nervous. He knew he wasn't worthy to baptize Jesus, but Jesus smiled at him, and John knew it was alright. He baptized Jesus, and just then something wonderful happened.

"A light shone down on Jesus as the voice of God said, 'You are my beloved son. With you, I am pleased.'

"After that, Jesus went to the dessert for forty days and nights, but I'll tell you about that some other time."

"Look Charles," Hank said as he did enjoy the story, but they were running out of time. "But what about New York? They aren't going to have a story tonight unless we do something."

"Exactly." Charles said with a smile. "Scott?"

Scott took out a scroll and handed it to Charles.

"What's that?" Hank asked.

"It's a story for the Christians in New York." Scott said with a smile.

"And you're going to give it to them." Charles said with a kind smile.

"That's a great idea!" Hank called out. He knew Charles wouldn't let him down. "There's only one problem. Getting to New York. The roads are practically paved with guards."

"There must be some way to get through." Moira insisted as Charles took a long piece of bread and stuffed the scroll inside of it.

"We know a way." Jean said with a mischievous look on all of the kids' faces that Hank didn't like.

* * *

I'll give you five guesses what the kids' way is.


	5. The Story for New York

Chapter 5: Raging Waters Part 2: The Story for New York

Each city on Earth possessed an aqueduct system similar to Ancient Rome as a means of easily having access to free water, one of the only good choices Nur had made.

Jean's way of getting to New York was taking the Bayville aqueduct to the adjacent New York aqueduct.

"Captain Scott to the rescue!" Scott called out.

"I vanna be captain!" Kurt complained.

"Me too!" Alex called out happily.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Moira asked Charles as they watched the children and Hank head off.

"Of course." Charles said with a kind smile. "When I was a kid, we did it all the time."

()()()()()

Back on the aqueduct, Hank jokingly bopped Kurt in the head with the bread that hid the New York story.

"Stop with the splashing." Hank said with a smile. "I've already had one bath today, and I'm not taking another."

"Oh yeah?" Jean smirked as they reached the end of the aqueduct, which turned out to be a foot away from the New York aqueduct, and they all fell to the pool at the bottom as a guard was investigating a grate.

"That's three fish, seven rocks, one sandal-" The guard said as the kids splashed down. "And approximately 356 pounds of assorted children."

The guard helped the kids out as he said cockily, "No, no, this won't do at all. Children playing in the aqueduct. As aqueduct inspector, I'm afraid it's my duty to give you all a citation."

"Yes sir." Hank said quickly as he took the new citation, not wanting to cause a ruckus when they had more important places to be. "Won't happen again, sir."

Hank then turned to the kids and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

As Hank turned, he bumped into a young man about his age with red eyes wearing a brown trench coat.

"A bit old to be playing in the aqueduct, aren't ya, mon frère?" The man asked.

"Who me?" Hank asked nervously. "We were uh…"

"We're not playing." Jean said quickly. This kid was fast on her feet. "We're junior Praetorian water scouts, and he's our troop leader."

Scott, Kurt, and Alex quickly followed suit and raised their hands.

"I am?" Hank asked before quickly accepting the story. "I mean, I am!"

"Uh-huh." The man said. "What's that you've got behind your back?"

"Bread!" Fred said as Hank just noticed him. Fred was sure to taste it if he let him, and Hank knew their cover would be blown big time if that happened. "I'll take some of that."

"No!" Hank said quickly as he pulled the bread away before Fred took it and bit into it, revealing the scroll as Fred rubbed his face.

"Wow. This bread's kinda stale." Fred said as the man took the scroll out and looked at it.

"So you're one o' those Christians." The man said. "I've never met one in person."

Hank then rushed forward and grabbed the scroll.

"Halt!" The man called out.

"You'll never take me alive!" Hank called out when the man held up a card that was glowing with pink energy. "Of course if you want to take me alive, we could work it that way too."

"Take him to the Imperial Palace in New York." The man said. "Pharaoh will wanna interrogate him."

"Of course he will." Fred said plainly. "Just before he feeds him to the lions."

()()()()()

At the mansion, Jean and Alex had rushed in and told Charles and Moira about Hank being taken by the guards.

"And I think they took him to the palace." Jean said urgently. "Then Scott and Kurt went after him."

"Oh this is terrible!" Charles called out. "We've gotta cook up a way of getting Henry out of the palace!"

Charles' use of the word "cook" suddenly caused something to snap in Moira's mind.

"Cook up a way." Moira said with a smile. "That's it!"

"Huh?" Charles asked.

"Don't just stand there!" Moira said as she quickly tossed aprons to Charles, Jean, and Alex. "We've got a lot of baking to do!"

"Moira, what does baking have to do with rescuing Henry?" Charles asked.

"Don't you remember?" Moira asked. "Nur's famous for his sweet tooth!"

"Of course!" Charles called out. "Come on everyone. You heard Moira. We've got a lot of baking to do."

"But what will we bake?" Jean asked. Charles and Moira were teachers, so she had a limited idea of what the two could make that would help get Hank out of prison.

"A feast for a king, my dear." Charles said with a smile as he took out some dough and flour. "A feast for a king."

()()()()()

At Nur's New York palace, which he spent most of his time in, Mesmero announced him to several senators.

"Live from Pharaoh's palace, it's the incredible, En Sabah Nur!" Mesmero called out as Nur walked out.

"Welcome to this meeting." Nur said. "I have called you here for a rare treat. Mesmero, call Remy LeBeau."

"LeBeau!" Mesmero called out as Nur's favorite soldier, Remy LeBeau walked out holding Hank, who'd been bound up with adamantium chains, stopping him from escaping.

"Now Remy, how did you capture this young man?" Nur asked.

"We found this Christian near the aqueduct, Pharaoh." Remy said simply. "He was carryin' this scroll."

"You know Christian; I never understood the logic in you people throwing away your lives for the sake of a Jewish carpenter who died 2,000 years ago." Nur said plainly, which only made Hank angry.

"He's not dead!" Hank called out. "And all over the world, billions like me wait for the day he will return and your empire will end."

"You are in for a long wait." Nur said with a sneer. "Remy, what's on the scroll?"

"Some kind of story, Pharaoh." Remy said plainly and in the same tone as Nur. "About this Jesus of theirs."

"Well that should be entertaining." Nur said. "Read us your little story, Christian. Who knows? Perhaps you'll convert us all."

Everyone laughed, and Hank could feel the anger boiling inside of him like lava.

"You heard En Sabah Nur." Remy said plainly. "Read."

"You don't wanna hear the story!" Hank shouted out. "You just want to make fun of it! I will not dishonor my lord for your entertainment."

"I am your lord, Christian!" Nur shouted, as angry as Hank. "Read the story, I command you!"

"I'd rather die!" Hank shouted back.

"As you wish." Nur said with a smirk. "But first I must find out what you're dying for. Remy, what does it say?"

"It starts with Jesus and his disciples at the sea of Galilee, Pharaoh." Remy said as he unrolled the scroll.

"Well go on and read it." Nur said.

"'That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, "Come, let's cross over to the other side."'" Remy began. "'During the voyage, Jesus rested on the floor of the boat, but before long, a furious storm came up, and terrible waves began to break over the bow of the disciples' boat, filling it with water.

"'"Master!" One of the disciples called out. "Please wake up! Don't you care if we drown?"

"'Jesus awoke and went to the edge of the boat as he turned to the disciples and said, "Silence." Before he turned to the sea and shouted, "Be quiet!" And upon his command, the wind died down until the sea was completely calm.

"'Jesus then turned to his disciples and asked, "Why were you frightened? Do you still not trust me?"

"'And they turned to one another and said, "What sort of man is this, that even the wind and the sea obey him?'"

Remy stopped reading and starred inquisitively at Hank along with everyone else in the room. Hank starred back at Remy and was surprised to see a spark in the center of his red eyes.

"Well what are you all staring at?" Nur asked, obviously unmoved. "I never heard such a ridiculous, illogical story in my entire life. It's completely absurd!"

"Oh yes, Pharaoh." Mesmero said oily. "Absolutely absurd. No doubt about it. In fact, I'd have to say on a scale from one to-"

"Shut up, Mesmero!" Nur snapped.

"Yes sir." Mesmero said timidly.

"DESTROY THE SCROLL AT ONCE!" Nur shouted.

"Yes Pharaoh." Remy said calmly.

"And as for this wretch, I want him thrown to the lions at the games tomorrow." Nur said as he starred at Hank. "He shall be an example to the entire planet of how we deal with Christians!"

Nur laughed maniacally as Hank was carried away.


	6. Escape

Chapter Six: Raging Waters Part 3: Escape

A few feet outside of the palace, Charles, Moira, Jean, and Alex waited patiently in Viking gear as a long line of soldiers marched past them.

"We could be here for hours." Jean groaned.

"I hate the thought of Henry held prisoner by that madman, Nur." Moira sighed.

"Why's Nur mad at Henry, Charles?" Alex asked. As far as he knew, Hank hadn't done anything to Nur.

"Well, he's not that kind of mad, Alex." Charles said calmly.

"What kind of mad is he?" Alex asked.

"Well, he's like that man Jesus met in Garassa." Charles explained.

"Who was he?" Jean asked.

"Well you see," Charles began. "One day, Jesus and his disciples sailed across the Sea of Galilee to a place called Garassa where there lived a wild man. He slept in a cave, and the local villagers were terrified of him. Shortly after Jesus and the disciples arrived, the wild man appeared before him.

"'What do you want with me, Jesus?' The wild man asked. 'Son of the most high god!'

"'Come out of this man, evil spirit!' Jesus called out.

"'For god's sake, don't torment me!' The wild man called out.

"'What is your name?' Jesus asked.

"'I am Legion!' The wild man called out. 'We are as numerous as the Roman Army!'

"Legion begged Jesus not to send him away, asking, 'Send us among the pigs. Let us go into them!'

"As loving to his enemies as his friends, Jesus did as Legion asked and sent him into a group of nearby pigs as they oinked angrily and rushed away. When the villagers came to see what had happened, they came to see for themselves. They were astonished to see the wild man now fully clothed and in his right mind. They became frightened and begged Jesus to leave the area. As Jesus and the others were about to sail away, the man appeared and begged Jesus to let him go with them.

"However, Jesus said, 'Go home to your friends and family. Tell them what God has done for you.'

"Jesus sailed away, and the man did as he was asked.

"I like the Legion Story, Charles." Alex said with a happy smile. He liked how Jesus was even nice to the bad people. "Is that the end?"

"That's the end." Charles said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Jean asked. "Well this legion goes on forever."

"I don't know about that." Charles said with a smile as one of the soldiers tripped and stopped the line, allowing the gang to head off.

"Look, we can cross." Jean said in awe.

"Alright everybody." Charles said as he pushed a cart full of food they'd all made forward.

"We made it!" Alex called out excitedly. "We made it!"

"I think it's a little early for a celebration." Charles said plainly as he put on a Viking's helmet and a fake mustache. "Get your disguises on everybody. The tough part of our mission is just beginning."

Alex, along with everyone else, hoped this plan would work.

()()()()()

At the palace, Nur was sitting there with Mesmero looking over reports from his guards and senators when he heard something.

"Hail En Sabah Nur!" A man with brown hair, a mustache, and an odd Viking outfit said with a thick French accent. He was also joined by a woman and two young children in similar outfits. "I am Pierre, a famous baker from Gall, and this is my family. We have brought pastries for the Planetary Pharaoh."

"Pastries, you say?" Nur asked. He had always had what modern men would call "a sweet tooth."

"Oui." Pierre said. "In honor of… Uh… The anniversary twenty-first birthday of Nur's uncle's third cousin on his mother's side, twice removed. We have prepared a selection of our finest culinary treats."

"Third cousin on my mother's side…?" Nur wondered. He'd lived so long, he lost track of his family line, so some of his family tree was harder to recall.

"Oui." Pierre said. "Now if your majesty pleases, I will describe for him the pastries. These are our fruit filled pastries."

Nur smiled as he held up one and tasted it. The pastry was excellent.

()()()()()

Scott poked his head out of a hollow statue of a woman holding an urn of water. The statue was connected to the sewers.

"Kurt, the Professor's here." Scott said as Kurt poked out his head to see.

"Look at zat outfit!" Kurt laughed, and Scott had to admit Kurt was right in Charles' odd Viking get-up. Just then, the statue began wobbling.

"Hey, this thing's loose!" Scott called out in a whisper. That could be useful for later.

()()()()()

In his cell, Hank drew the sign of the fish on the ground before he heard a door creek open and quickly rubbed it away. The door opened as Remy stood there.

"What do you want?" Hank asked. "I guess you're here to torture me. Well go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!"

Hank noticed a jar in Remy's hand.

"What's that?" Hank asked. "Poison?"

"It's water." Remy said plainly. "If I wanted to kill ya, I wouldn't bother with poison,"

"I see your point." Hank said as he took the water and drank. Something about Remy was beginning to grow on Hank. Maybe because he was nicer than most of Nur's other guards.

()()()()()

"And these are our famous cream filled pastries." Pierre went on as Nur tried one and smiled.

"Mmm…" Nur said. "Delicious."

"And lastly, the crème de la crème." Pierre said as he held up a pastry. "I'd advise against eating this pastry. It is special. It is my world famous Secret Poison Torture Pastry. One bite and…"

Pierre made a slitting motion with his throat.

"How delightful." Nur said as he smirked even wider. "I must have a demonstration."

"It's a pity you don't have any of those loathsome Christians around." Pierre said with a sigh. "They make especially good Torture Pastry victims."

"You don't say?" Nur said as he thought of the Christian they'd just captured. "Guard, fetch me the Christian prisoner at once!"

The men did so.

()()()()()

In Hank's cell, Remy and Hank continued to talk.

"You know, ya don't have to die." Remy said helpfully. "I've seen En Sabah Nur pardon people like you before."

"Sure." Hank said with a scoff. He'd heard about those traitors. "If they deny Jesus."

"Ya don't have to deny a thing." Remy insisted sympathetically. "You just have to accept that En Sabah Nur is also a god."

"Then I guess I have to die." Hank said with conviction. He'd never abandon his believes just to save his own skin.

"Who is this Jesus that inspires such crazy loyalty in his followers?" Remy asked. "I would have liked to have met such a man."

"You still can." Hank encouraged Remy.

"That's impossible." Remy said. "He's dead. How can I-"

"Shh!" Hank said quickly as he heard two approaching soldiers.

"Pharaoh demands to see the prisoner at once." The guard said as he opened the door.

At that, Hank was dragged into the throne room again as Nur stood there.

"Welcome back Christian." Nur said plainly. "I didn't want to send you to the lions on an empty stomach, and my baker friend here has a pastry that's to die for."

Hank quickly observed Nur's smirk and knew something was up. The baker then walked up to Hank, and he quickly recognized him as Charles.

"Charles?" Hank asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry." Charles whispered back. "Everything's under control. Just follow my lead." Charles's voice then shifted into a French accent. "And now Christian Wretch, eat this Poison Torture Pastry, so we can all watch you go into convulsions and collapse dead on the floor!

"No, I won't!" Hank said. The guards then held Hank's arms up as Charles shoved the pastry into his mouth.

"Everything's getting dark…" Hank gasped after swallowing the pastry. "I'm so cold! Good-bye, cruel world!"

Hank then let himself drop to the floor, coughing and sputtering. After his performance, Hank hardly dared to breathe.

"Did you see his tortured expression?!" Nur asked with dark glee. "Did you hear his agonized gasps? It was wonderful. I'll take six dozen of those pastries for the next Governor's ball."

"Of course, Pharaoh." Charles said. "And now for no extra charge, we will remove the body from your imperial sight."

"Thank you." Nur said. "It's quite refreshing for someone to take the rubbish out without being asked."

As Hank felt his body be put onto the wagon, he could smell the pastries, and the smoke tickled his nose, and Kell ended up sneezing.

"Gazuntite." Fred said as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you." Hank said since the guards had already blocked off the exit.

"I suspected a trick." Nur said as his smirk widened. "Arrest them. Poison Torture Pastries indeed? "Did you really think you could fool Pharaoh? Throw them to the lions at once!"

()()()()()

As the guards pursued the gang, who were zigzagging everywhere, Scott and Kurt remained where they were.

"We've gotta help them!" Scott said quickly.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Help me topple this statue over." Scott said as they both shook around inside the hollow statue.

"Zis is crazy!" Kurt called out.

"Stop complaining and start shaking!" Scott countered.

()()()()()

As the guards cornered the group, Hank and Charles each took a shield and knocked the guards down as they tossed the shields at them, knocking enough guards out to clear a path.

Moira, Jean, and Alex assisted them by tossing the left over pastries at all of them. Unfortunately, they still ended up cornered in the end near a large marble statue of a woman holding a pot of water.

"Bravo." Nur said darkly as he floated through the crowd. "Bravos. Bravisimo. I can only hope you'll perform as well in the lion pits."

Just then, the statue began to tip over.

"Look out!" A soldier called as the statue collapsed onto the ground while everyone else fled the area.

"My statue!" Nur called out in alarm. "My beautiful statue."

"Professor!" Scott whispered from where the statue had fallen, and the gang turned to see Scott and Kurt inside a small square hole. "Over here!"

The smoke provided an excellent cover as the gang went in one person at a time with Hank going last when Remy approached Hank with the scroll. After a moment, Remy handed Hank the scroll.

"Here." Remy said. "Now hurry, before I change my mind."

Remy smiled. Maybe there was some hope for people like Remy after all.

"They're getting away!" Nur called out, obviously noticing their shadowy shapes in the smoke. "AFTER THEM!"

They made it to the river where a barrel waited for them just as several guards followed.

"Charles, catch!" Hank called out as he tossed the scroll to Charles before diving in himself.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Charles called out.

They rushed down the aqueduct on their barrel as Hank held a chain up to stop one set of guards from following them on a barrel before catching up with the others.

When a second group of soldiers grabbed onto a cape Charles had worn for his disguise, Alex caused him to lose their grip on him by tossing his helmet at them, which also shocked them into smashing into the side of the aqueduct, ruining their chance to pursue.

As the last group of soldiers closed in on the gang, they were saved by pure luck. While they passed by the aqueduct inspector, the inspector's aid put in a new filter, completely missing the gang, and the guards were caught in the filter.

"I do say." The inspector said. "I should have thought you chaps would know better."

()()()()()

In the New York end of an aqueduct, two Christians, Bucky Barnes and his girlfriend Natasha Romanoff, nervously waited by the aqueduct.

"Henry was supposed to be here hours ago." Bucky pointed out with a groan. "We better go tell the others."

"But what are we going to tell them?" Natasha asked. "Those people risked their lives to be here tonight."

"I know that." Bucky said. "But what can we do? We don't have a story."

"I… I guess you're right." Natasha said with a sigh before she stopped. "Wait, look up there."

()()()()()

The gang passed by the rendezvous point.

"There they are!" Hank called out as they stopped the barrel. "Charles, get ready to hand off the scroll."

"No problem, I've got it right here." Charles said when he opened up his cape to find the pocket in it empty. "Uh… Uh-oh."

"Looking for this?" Moira asked with a smirk as she handed the scroll to Charles.

"What would I do without you?" Charles asked with a smile as he kissed Moira's cheek.

"Charles!" Hank groaned impatiently.

"Sorry." Charles said with a smirk as he tossed down the scroll as Bucky caught it.

"Thank you!" Bucky called out. "Thank you all!"

"Don't mention it!" Charles called out as he turned to the children. "Because of your faith and bravery, hundreds of Christians will hear a new story tonight."

"What story will they hear, Professor?" Alex asked.

"Well," Charles said. "It's the story of how Jesus and his disciples got caught in a terrible storm over the Sea of Galilee."

()()()()()

At the New York Story Meeting, the substitute Story-Teller, James Rhodes, unfurled the scroll and began reading.

"That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, 'Come, let's cross over to the other side.'"

* * *

Oh, that one took awhile. Sorry guys.


	7. Stephan Strange

Chapter Seven: Catacomb Rescue Part 1: Stephan Strange

It was a starry night in Bayville with a full moon. While it was a beautiful night for most, for Charles, Moira, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Alex, this meant only one thing: Nur's soldiers could spot them very easily. They had to be extra careful, and every time a soldier began to come, they would hide behind a building.

"Moira, vhy are we being so careful tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Because tonight's meeting is especially dangerous, Kurt." Moira explained. "Charles' friend Stephen Strange will be there, and Nur would love to capture him because he's told so many people the stories of Jesus."

"I think it's safe now." Charles whispered before he was proven wrong when Remy and Essex were questioning a young man.

"You there!" Remy said to the man. "We're looking for a man named Stephen Strange, a Christian. Do you know him?"

"No I don't." The man said simply.

"Alright." Remy said plainly when Essex shoved him aside.

"You call that an interrogation, Remy?" Essex scoffed. "I'll show you."

Imperiex easily lifted the man up and held him close.

"Do you know a Christian named Stephen Strange?" Imperiex asked.

"No, I swear!" The man said, easily frightened by Imperiex's visage.

"You don't only know him, you are Strange, aren't you?" Imperiex said as he pulled out a whip and started lashing the man. "I say you're Strange! You're Stephen Strange the Story Keeper!"

"Yes!" The man said, scared out of his wits. "Yes, anything you say!"

"Liar." Essex said with a smirk as he tossed the man into a troth of water.

"That my friend is how it's done." Essex told Remy smugly.

"Why do they have to be so cruel?" Jean asked.

"They beat my father like that." Scott said bitterly. "Before they took them away."

The guards walked off as Scott looked angrily at them.

()()()()()

The meeting that night took place in a secret underground house with Hank acting as a lookout as usual; he also made sure all who entered knew the sign of the fish to prove their Christianity.

After awhile, Charles and the others arrived, and Hank greeted them just as Stephan Strange arrived. Stephan was a middle-aged man with graying black hair.

"Charles, how are you doing?" Stephan said as he and Charles hugged.

"Stephan!" Charles called out. "I'm so glad you made it! Everyone's been looking forward to hearing your stories."

Charles then turned and addressed the crowd.

"Friends of Jesus, please welcome Stephan Strange, the Master Story Teller!" Charles called out.

"Ah, Charles is too kind." Stephan said with a smile. "For he knows that I'm nothing compared to the greatest storyteller of all. Why one day during a biblical past live, I remember hearing Jesus in Galilee, and as he spoke, a man stepped forward.

"'What must I do to live in God's new way?' The man asked arrogantly.

"'What do the Scriptures say?' Jesus asked in response.

"'They say we must love God and our neighbor as ourselves.' The man recited.

"'Yes.' Jesus said. 'Do this and you will live.'"

"'But who is my neighbor?' The man asked again.

"Jesus took a stick and drew a line in the road.

"'There was a man traveling from Jerusalem to Jericho.' Jesus began. 'But some men put a trap on the road, and when the man came by, they robbed and beat him. Leaving him there, bleeding and alone. A priest was going down the same road, but he refused to stop and help. Then a Levite came by, on his way to the temple where he worked, but he didn't stop either. Then just as the man thought he would die, a Samaritan came over. The wounded man didn't think a stranger from Samaria would help, but the foreigner took pity on him and stopped. After tending to the man's wounds, the Samaritan took him to an inn.

"'"This man needs help." The Samaritan told the innkeeper.

"'"Do you know this man?" The innkeeper asked.

"'"No, but please take care of him for me." The Samaritan requested and gave the man several coins. "If it costs more than this, I'll pay you on the way back."

"'The innkeeper was amazed. Samaritans and Jews don't usually talk to one another, and yet the priest and Levite had broken their own law by not helping the man. Now, which one of those men who passed by the wounded traveler was his neighbor?"

"'The one who was kind to him.' The man said, understanding.

"'Exactly.' Jesus said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. 'Now you go, and do the same.'"

"Now there was a master story teller." Stephan finished with a smile.

"Ah yes." Charles said with a smile.

While Charles went to introduce Stephan to the others, a thin man with light brown hair bumped into Hank as he stared at him quizzically.

"I don't remember seeing you before." Hank said plainly.

"Who me?" The man asked. "Well I'm visiting. I'm visiting my uncle, yes. And there he is. Oh uncle!"

Hank rubbed his chin as the man rushed off. There was something about that guy he didn't like, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

()()()()()

"And finally, this is Alex, and his brother Scott." Charles said after introducing everyone to Stephan.

"It's great to meet you all." Stephan said.

"Come on to the mansion." Charles said. "Moira has a feast waiting for us. After dinner, I'll tell you about our plans." Charles said with a smile. "Believe me, we'll have you out of the city before Nur even knows you're here."

()()()()()

"What do you mean he's here?!" Nur shouted. "Who's here?"

"The one who spread all that Jesus nonsense throughout Massachusetts." Nur's spy, Graydon Creed said as he shook.

Remy couldn't blame him. He doubted he'd be very brave when it came down to a face-to-face talk with Nur.

"Oh… Him." Nur said, realizing Creed was talking about Nelson. "Why the unmitigated dog! It's bad enough he spreads that poison out in the rest of the world, but to come here… Creed, thank you for bringing this to my attention.

"You're welcome." Creed said.

"Remy," Nur said. "Why isn't this Christian here now begging for his life?"

"Well sir, my men haven't found him yet, but I have them on the lookout for any unusual activity." Remy responded.

"If your men are able to look for anything at all, that would be unusual activity." Essex said with a sneer. He and Remy were natural rivals as they were both very high up in the army and had such opposing views.

"Do you mean that Creed is the only one who knows where this Christian is?" Nur asked incredulously. "That Creed is the one true everlasting friend of the empire?"

"Well…" Creed said. "I didn't actually see where he went."

Nur growled angrily and then smirked as he held up his arm, and Creed disappeared.

"Now, where were we?" Nur mused.

"The search for the Christian is a matter for my Elite Guard." Essex said quickly. "Not these common foot soldiers. Let me do this my way, and I guarantee we'll have this Christian in chains by sunrise."

"The only thing y'all can guarantee, Essex is brutality and destruction!" Remy called out angrily.

"Brutality and destruction?" Nur asked with a smirk. "Why Remy, what an excellent idea. I want you and Essex to work together."

"Sir!" Essex protested.

"Silence!" Nur ordered. "Now close the city gates, and let no one travel the hyper space routes of the empire without my official seal!"

Nur then put down two sets of papers, poured some melted wax from a candle onto them, and pressed down on them with a stamp installed in one of his fingers, leaving his mark on the papers.

"I want that Christian dead." Nur said as he handed the papers to Remy and Essex. "As well as anyone caught hiding him. You have your orders, now go!"

* * *

Uh-oh. Thinks look bad for the gang now, don't they?


	8. The Search

Chapter 8: Catacomb Rescue: Part 2: The Search

While searching for Stephan Strange, Remy watched as Essex had his men break down a door and ransack the house to look for the Christian.

"Sometimes I don't understand." Remy said to Fred, who was busy with some chicken he'd grabbed, which equated to talking to himself. "Even if they are different, these Christians don't seem so bad. Still En Sabah Nur is my god, and I do as he commands. Guards, search that house!"

Remy's men entered a house across from where Essex was.

()()()()()

Scott was walking down the street with some bread when he noticed all the soldiers, led by Essex.

"You there!" Essex snapped. "What are you doing?"

"I was just making deliveries." Scott said nervously.

"Deliver this!" Essex called out as he cracked his whip at the cart Scott was pulling as it tumbled over. Avoiding the whip from Essex, Scott ran into Remy, the soldier who had captured Hank last week.

"Hey, watch where you going, kid!" Remy called out.

"Why don't you get your hands off of me?!" Scott shouted as he wrenched himself free.

"And why don't you get off the streets?" Remy retorted calmly.

Scott rushed off.

"One day, you're going to pay for this!" Scott called out. "You're all gonna pay!"

()()()()()

At the mansion, everyone had finished eating, and the children crowded around Stephan.

"Tell us a story!" Jean pleaded.

"Yeah, a story about Jesus!" Alex said as well.

"Stephan will tell another story tonight." Charles said with a smile. "Right now, we have to discuss our plans to get him out of New York."

"Does he have to leave?" Jean asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Jean." Stephan said. "There are many people in Latveria who have never heard the stories of Christ, and I have to plant the seeds."

Stephan then left with Charles to talk as Moira sat down.

"He's gonna plant seeds in Latveria?" Alex asked.

"I zought he was a Story Keeper. Not a farmer." Kurt said.

"Well Kurt, telling the stories of Jesus is like planting a seed in someone's heart." Moira explained.

"Moira!" Charles called from the staircase. "Tell them about the sewer!"

"Ah, yes." Moira said with a smile. "One day, Jesus was teaching a crowd by the sea.

"'Listen to this!' Jesus said. 'A farmer went to plant his crop. Now some seeds fell on the path, and the birds ate them. Some seeds fell on rocky ground. These shot up quickly because the soil was thin, but they were scorched by the sun. Some seeds fell among the thorn bushes, and the thorns grew up and choked them, so that they never ripened, but some seeds fell into good soil and made thirty times more grain. Some up to sixty, and others up to a hundred times more grain.'

"And Jesus then said, 'He who has ears, let them hear.'"

"Hear vhat?" Kurt asked. "I don't get it."

"Well, neither did his Disciples." Moira said. "At least, not at first. You see, after the story, Peter turned to Jesus and asked, 'Master, why do you speak in stories. Why not say what you mean, like you do with us?'

"Jesus responded, 'When I'm talking to you, I can talk about God's way plainly, about how God cares for everyone everywhere, but those who see me as I pass through their villages don't know me as well. I put things into stories. That way, those who want to hear me can, but those whose hearts are closed never do. Like the scriptures say, they look, but they don't really see what's there. They listen, but they don't understand.'

"Because if they did understand, they'd change their ways." Moira finished.

Just then, Scott burst in.

"Professor, Professor!" Scott shouted out. "The soldiers are coming! We've gotta hide Stephan!"

"Scott, you and Jean take Stephan to the catacombs and wait for me." Charles said quickly. "I'll keep the guards busy."

There was a knock on the door.

"Open up in the name of En Sabah Nur!" A voice called out.

"Hurry!" Charles asked.

As Scott and Jean took Stephan to the kitchen to get him out by the window, the children and Moira quickly cleaned up.

"I said open this door!" The soldier called out again.

"I'm coming." Charles said. "I'm coming."

Charles opened the door to find Fred.

"Fred!" Charles called out with a smile.

"Oh, Prof." Fred said in shock. "I didn't realize this was your school."

"Come in." Charles said kindly. "Come in."

"I'm afraid I'll have to." Fred said. "En Sabah Nur's orders. We're searching the whole district."

()()()()()

In the kitchen, Scott tried to push Stephan out while Jean pulled.

"Come on, Mr. Strange!" Jean groaned.

()()()()()

"So, are you searching for anyone in particular?" Moira asked.

"Well actually…" Fred began before he turned to some bread Moira had just pulled out of the oven. "Wow, those look good."

"By all means, help yourself." Charles said kindly.

Fred began to eat a loaf of the bread when Essex came in.

"Well Dukes, hoping to find a Christian beneath that crust?!" Essex asked.

"No." Fred said nervously. "Sorry sir. I was just about to-"

Essex shoved the bread into Fred's mouth when he turned to the others.

"Search this place!" Essex called out, and the guards pounded through the whole mansion as Moira held Alex and Kurt close to her.

After their searches turned up nothing, there was a loud thump.

"What was that?" Essex asked as he went into the kitchen to find a portrait of Charles kneeling before Nur.

"En Sabah Nur's teacher, eh?" Essex asked as he turned to Charles. "If I find you've been hiding that Story Keeper, I'll educate you."

()()()()()

Outside of a rundown road, Jean helped Scott and Stephan sneak into the catacombs that ran throughout New York and Bayville.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Scott asked.

"I know these tunnels like the back of my hand." Jean said offhandedly. "I had to live down here for a month after the fire."

They then walked on.

()()()()()

Back at the farm, Charles, Moira, Kurt, and Alex cleaned up.

"At least the children are safe." Charles said reassuringly. "And they didn't find Stephan."

"Charles." A voice whispered.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"Charles." The voice whispered again as Alex noticed it was coming from the picture in the kitchen.

"The picture's talking." Alex said in awe.

"Alex, it's just Henry." Charles said good naturedly as he lifted the picture as Hank hopped in.

"Charles, you won't believe it!" Hank said excitedly. "We've gathered a whole cartful of food and clothing for Stephan to take to our friends in Latveria!"

"That's wonderful!" Moira said.

"Yeah, and I've got these!" Hank said as he pulled out a piece of paper with Nur's seal on it. "Traveling papers."

"Traveling papers?" Alex asked.

"Nur set up check points all over the city, but with these, once Stephan's out of New York, he can travel anywhere in the empire!"

"Excellent." Charles said. "Hank, tell everyone to bring their gifts to the Latveria Christians to Clint's cave, here. We'll meet you there tonight."

"But zat's outside the city." Kurt said confusedly. "How will you get Stephan there?"

"Catacombs, my boy." Charles said with a laugh. "They don't call us underground Christians for nothing."

* * *

Oh, now that was a good stroke of luck for the gang.


	9. The Good of the Story

Chapter Nine: Catacomb Rescue Part 3: The Good of the Story

Charles quietly crept to the catacomb entrance and lit a light to make sure he could see inside the dark passages as it was already eight in the evening.

()()()()()

"But we've looked everywhere." A guard said to Essex.

"I don't want excuses!" Essex snapped. "I want that Christian! And if I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! NOW GO!"

After that, Essex noticed a light near an abandoned road as he smirked.

"Oh Remy, I think I've found our man." Essex said with a sneer as Remy walked up. "Come. I'll show you how to deal with these Christians."

The two then walked off.

()()()()()

In the catacombs, Charles met up with Stephan, Scott, and Jean as they all smiled at the sight of each other.

As they were about to rush off, Charles noticed Stephan clutch his chest.

"Jean slow down!" Charles called out.

"Sorry." Jean said weakly.

"Are you okay, Stephan?" Charles asked.

"Yeah." Stephan sighed. "These old bones aren't what they used to be, though. I need a minute to catch my breath."

Suddenly, Charles heard something.

"Listen." Charles whispered.

Now they all heard footsteps.

"We're being followed." Charles said. "Run!"

They all rushed off when Stephan began breathing hard.

"Charles, it's me they want." Stephan breathed. "You and the children go on. You've got a better chance of making it without me."

"No, Stephan." Charles said. "Jean, hold onto the traveling papers Hank got for Stephan. Stephan, hop on my chair. The lord will give me the strength of two men."

Stephan hopped on as Charles fell over.

"Yeah, but this chair doesn't have that." Stephan said.

"Good point." Charles said as he set himself back up. "Try again."

Stephan did so, and they sped off.

()()()()()

Essex and Remy were walking when Essex heard hastened footsteps to their left.

"Come!" Essex said as he turned his flash light on and rushed after them.

()()()()()

At a bridge, everyone crossed single file for fear of over loading it as Jean slipped before Scott caught her, and a rock fell into the chasm.

"I wonder how deep this goes." Jean wondered.

"I don't intend to find out." Stephan said plainly.

"They're getting closer." Charles pointed out.

"I've got an idea!" Jean said.

"Oh no." Scott groaned.

"Just help me with this beam!" Jean said as she and Scott grabbed a beam and pulled.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked.

"If we pull out the support, we can pull the roof in behind us." Jean explained. "I've seen it happen before."

"Oh yeah." Scott said sarcastically. "That'll stop them."

They pulled out the support beam, but the cave stood in perfect condition.

"I don't understand." Jean said. "Maybe the foundation needs to be loosened.

Jean kicked the area where the beam was, and the whole tunnel began shaking.

"Okay, sorry about earlier." Scott said.

()()()()()

As Essex and Remy began crossing a plank over a chasm, there was a slight tremor, and Essex lost his footing, barely holding onto the plank.

"Remy!" Essex called out, and Remy quickly helped him up.

()()()()()

Unfortunately, Jean's plan worked too well, and the cave in separated Scott and Jean from Stephan and Charles.

"Jean, Scott, are you two alright?" Charles called out.

"We're fine!" Scott shouted back.

"You and Mr. Strange go onto the cave!" Jean called out. "We'll meet you there! I know another way!"

"Jean!" Charles called out, but there was no response. "Jean?"

With no answer, Charles was forced to continue onward with Stephan.

()()()()()

As Scott and Jean rushed on, they stopped to listen.

"I don't hear the guards anymore." Jean said.

"Maybe they were buried alive." Scott said bitterly. "That's what they deserve."

Suddenly, there was another cave-in.

"Uh-oh." Scott groaned.

()()()()()

As Essex and Remy continued on, the tunnel began shaking even worse than before.

"The tunnel is collapsing!" Essex called out as they rushed off, and both men got on the plank at the same time, causing it to break, and Remy was barely able to hold onto the edge.

"Essex!" Remy called out. "Help me!"

"Help yourself." Essex said plainly as he rushed out.

Remy fell and landed on an outstretching rock, as he felt a snap in his leg, as he knew it had been damaged. Then, everything was darkness.

()()()()()

Essex rushed out of the cavern. The rule of the soldier was survival of the fittest, and he was more fit to be a soldier than Remy.

()()()()()

The cave-in stopped without any more of the tunnel falling in on them.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Jean replied when they heard a groan. "What's that?"

They went to the chasm, which had lost the plank as they saw Remy lying there small and weak, clutching at his leg as they saw blood coming out of it.

"It's him!" Scott said. "He's one of the soldiers that-"

"Essex, is that you?" Remy asked. "Here, grab my whip!"

Remy tossed a dusty whip at the edge of the cavern for them to grab hold of.

"What do we do?" Jean asked.

"Nothing!" Scott said angrily. He was about to walk off when Jean stopped him.

"We've gotta help him!" Jean called out. "He'll die!"

"So?" Scott asked. "Leave him there!"

"Scott, it's not right!" Jean argued.

"What they did to our families wasn't right!" Scott snapped back when he heard Remy's voice again.

"Essex?" Remy pleaded. "Please help me!"

Jean rushed at the whip as Scott sighed and knew Jean was right about helping Remy, and he helped her pull the whip up when it suddenly gave a little, and the traveling papers for Stephan fell into blackness.

"Oh, that's just perfect!" Scott groaned, but he and Jean continued pulling.

()()()()()

At Clint's cave, Moira rushed up to Charles and Stephan as they arrived.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Moira sighed. "We were so… Where are the children?"

"There was a cave-in." Charles explained. "We got separated, and they're trying to find another way. Hank, some of you search the catacombs for them."

"Right." Hank said calmly as he and a few others headed off.

()()()()()

Eventually, Scott and Jean managed to pull Remy up as he collapsed on the floor breathing heavily as Scott saw that the blood was from a large gash in his leg.

"Oh Essex, I didn't think you'd come ba-" Remy said before he noticed Scott and Jean. "You? You saved me?"

"Yup." Jean said plainly.

"But… You're Christians." Remy said confusedly.

"Uh-huh." Jean agreed again.

"Jean!" Scott shouted.

"I came here to arrest y'all." Remy continued in shock. "Why would you risk your lives for me?"

"We were just doing what the Samaritan did." Jean explained.

"What Samaritan?" Remy asked.

"The one in the story Mr. Strange told us." Jean explained.

"Ah… Stephan Strange." Remy said. "The Story Keeper. He's the man I'm after."

"Well you shouldn't have any trouble now!" Scott said moodily. "Thanks to you, we just lost his traveling papers."

"Please take me to him." Remy said without any hesitation in his voice.

()()()()()

In Clint's cave, the Christians were getting restless.

"First they burn our houses, now they take our children!" A woman shouted.

"How much more are we supposed to take from Nur's thugs?!" A man called out.

"Please!" Charles said, trying to calm everyone down. "Hank and the others will find them!"

"There are only two soldiers there, and there are fifty of us!" Clint shouted. "I say we go in there and get some revenge!"

"Friends!" Stephan called out. "Friends, we mustn't be like other people! We must learn to forgive!"

"Yes, but how many times do we have to forgive them?!" Clint asked.

"Disciple Peter asked the same thing!" Stephan called out before calming down. "Come and listen. They were walking in the hillside, and Peter said, 'But lord, when someone treats me badly, how many times do I have to forgive them? Is seven times enough?'

"'No.' Jesus responded. 'Not seven times or seventy, but seven times seventy.'

"Jesus then told his disciples a story to explain his point.

"'There once was a king who wanted to settle the accounts for the men who worked for him. One man owed him thousands of silver coins, but he didn't have any money to pay him.

"'"Then everything you own will be sold to pay your debt." The king said. "Even your wife and children."

"'"Give me time!" The man pleaded. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"'The king felt sorry for the man, crossed out his debt, and let him go, but on the way home, the man met another of the king's servants who owed him a small amount.

"'"Pay me what you owe me!" The man said.

"'"Give me time!" The other man pleaded. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"'However, the man tossed the other into prison. When the king found out what the man had done, he was furious and brought both men before him.

"'"You wicked man!" The king snapped. "I wiped out your debt when yo begged for time to pay! You should have done the same for this man! Guards, take him to prison until he pays all of his debt!"

"You see what Jesus was saying?" Stephan asked. "We must forgive those who wrong us just as God has forgiven us."

()()()()()

"Are you Stephan Strange, the Story Keeper?!" Remy asked as he walked up to Stephan with Jean and Scott behind him.

"I am Stephan Strange." Stephan said calmly.

"Are you the one who told these children the stories of Jesus?" Remy asked.

At that moment, Hank and several others walked up and held out their swords when Charles stopped them.

"If the people who hear your stories become like these children," Remy began. "Then all o' Earth should hear about your Jesus."

Remy then handed Stephan his traveling papers.

"Here." Remy said. "You'll be needing these papers."

Stephan took them and smiled.

"You're drawn to him, aren't you?" Stephan asked.

"A fellow soldier left me ta die, but these children saved my life 'cause o' Jesus." Remy said as he smiled.

"Come." Stephan said. "We'll talk."

"No." Remy said plainly. "It isn't safe now, and my men will be looking for me."

"Then I leave you in the hands of my friend, Charles." Stephan said.

Charles walked up and made the sign of the fish on the ground as Remy memorized.

"Look for me at my school in Bayville, Remy." Charles said.

"Please." Remy said as he shook Charles's hand. "My friends call me, Gambit."

"Definitely more interesting to say." Stephan said with a smile as Gambit smiled too.

"May your god go with ya, Mr. Strange." Gambit said.

"He will, my brother." Stephan said with a smile. "And also with you."

Stephan then walked off as Gambit turned to Scott and Jean.

"And as for y'all," Gambit said. "I don't know how to thank ya, but I promise you, I will find a way."

"Hey, don't mention it." Scott said with a smile as he and Gambit shook hands before Gambit headed out.

* * *

Hooray for Gambit, Scott, and Jean!


	10. Ororo Munroe

Chapter 10: Ready, Aim, Fire Part 1: Ororo Munroe

"You, Christian!" Essex shouted. "Halt in the name of Pharaoh!"

Ororo sped away from several of Essex's guards as they pursued her. She looked up and noticed a statue. Seeing gray paint on the ground, Ororo quickly rubbed it all over herself and stood by the statue to make it seem like she was part of it. When Essex investigated, Ororo stepped on Essex's head, knocking him down, as she called up a fog to obscure Essex's vision and flew off.

"After her!" Essex shouted.

()()()()()

At the mansion, Kurt and Jean were up a tree wearing leaves to blend in as Hank observed them.

"I love climbing trees, but I never thought I'd be one." Jean said.

"You missed a spot, Jean." Kurt said with a smirk as he plucked a leaf from the tree and put it on Jean's mouth.

"Kurt, any sign of the courier?" Hank asked.

"Not yet." Kurt said plainly.

"Well keep looking." Hank said plainly. "And fix your camouflage. I can still see you."

Hank then turned to Scott, who had grown a few inches.

"Scott, why aren't you in position?!" Hank snapped at Scott as he rushed to the opposite sight of his position with bows and arrows.

"I'm going!" Scott groaned. "Don't get your jeans in a bunch!"

"How am I supposed to work with a bunch of amateurs like this?!" Hank asked Charles, Moira, and Alex angrily.

"What's wrong with Henry, Professor?" Alex asked. Hank seemed a lot snippier than usual.

"Well Alex, the courier we're waiting for is Hank's old schoolmate, Ororo." Charles explained.

"She's a freedom fighter, and a Story Keeper for Africa, and Henry wants to make a good impression." Moira explained.

"Here she comes!" Jean shouted from the tree.

"Positions everybody!" Hank said at once as everyone prepared to defend themselves and Ororo.

Ororo, a white haired African woman with blue eyes, rushed to their position, chased by several guards.

"She's not gonna make it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'll activate the emergency barricade!" Hank shouted as he fired an arrow at a bundle of barrels, but he instead hit a wall.

Working quickly, Scott took off his glasses and singed the rope himself, releasing several barrels that blocked the soldiers' path.

"You Christians can't escape Pharaoh's justice forever!" Essex shouted as he slipped and fell while the others hid.

()()()()()

Inside the mansion, Charles hugged his old student, Ororo.

"Ororo." Charles said with a smile.

"We're so glad to have you with us." Moira said happily.

"Not as glad as I am, Moira." Ororo said, catching her breath after her extended chase. "For a moment there, I didn't think I'd make it. Now, where's my old friend?"

Charles went to check and found Hank firing arrows at a sand bag with a bulls-eye on it.

"Hank, don't you wanna see Ororo?" Charles asked.

"I can't believe I missed that shot." Hank groaned. "She's going to be so disappointed."

"Everyone misses a shot now and then." Charles points out.

"You don't understand, Charles." Hank sighed. "Dad was the best aid to Africa they ever had. He'd never have missed, and Ororo'd know that."

"There you are!" Ororo called out as she came over to them with Alex. "Henry!"

"Ororo, watch this!" Hank shouted as he hit a tree. "I don't understand!" Hank said angrily. "This never happens!"

"Well, you hit the mark when it counted." Ororo said comfortingly. "You saved my butt back there."

"I thought Scott hit the tar-" Alex began to say before Charles quickly covered his mouth.

Ororo then looked Hank over and smiled.

"You are the image of Mr. McCoy, God rest his soul." Ororo said, and Charles had to agree with her. "I also bet you're every bit the strategist he was too. That reminds me, I have something for you."

Ororo reached into her pouch and held up a necklace with the symbol of Wakanda on it.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough." Ororo said. "A medal T'Challa's father gave him once Africa was freed from Nur."

Hank put the necklace on.

"Thanks Ororo." Hank said with a smile. "I promise I'll be worthy of it."

"Ororo did you and your husband really lead an uprising in Ethiopia?" Kurt asked as he suddenly popped up with a BAMF.

"Did you really defeat an entire garrison of Nur's troops?" Jean asked as well.

"Tell us about the freedom fights in Wakanda!" Scott called out.

"That's enough!" Hank snapped. "Ororo doesn't have time to entertain a bunch of children!"

"Well of course I do." Ororo said with a smile at Charles' young charges. "Hank, you remember the way Jesus said we should treat children?"

"What?" Alex asked. "What did he say?"

"Well Alex," Ororo said as she sat down and picked Alex up and set Alex on her lap. "One day, Jesus and his disciples were on the way to Jerusalem. It had been a long, hard journey. The disciples had become irritable and were quarreling with one another.

"During a stop and meal at a welcoming house, Jesus asked, 'What were you arguing about earlier?'

"As it turned out, they had been arguing about which one of them was the most important.

"In response to this, Jesus picked up a young boy that giggled, and Jesus said, 'I have already told you that my kingdom belongs to people who are like this child.'

"The disciples knew how important children were to Jesus because of something that had happened on another occasion. Jesus was teaching as the disciples tried to keep the children out.

"Noticing this, Jesus said, 'Let the boys and girls come to me. Don't stop them. Anyone who does not accept God's kingdom like a little boy or girl will not get inside.'

"So you see, Henry, Jesus holds children in very high regards."

"As do I, Ororo." Hank said grandly. "What good is a leader without followers? Alright everyone, break time's over. Attention!"

All the children stood erect.

"It's time to show Ororo how efficiently we can set up for tonight's meeting. Move out!"

All the children walked off.

"You know Ororo, I think Hank might have missed the point of your story." Charles observed as Kell ordered the children around like an army sergeant.

"I think you're right." Ororo said plainly.

()()()()()

At Nur's New York palace, he was observing a model of Bayville as Gambit watched in silent disgust.

"Now let's see…" Nur pondered. "Where shall I build my new Pantheon? Try to the south, Mesmero!"

Mesmero picked up the model of the pantheon and walked off as Essex arrived.

"Hail, Pharaoh!" Imperiex called out.

"Ah, Essex." Nur said offhandedly. "I understand you lost another Christian courier in Bayville's market district."

"Pharaoh," Essex defended. "The district is riddled with secret passages and tunnels. It's impossible to accurately patrol… So what if we burned it to the ground?"

"Hm…" Nur observed. "That would provide a perfect spot for my pantheon. Don't just stand there, Mesmero!"

"But Pharaoh, a fire in the market district could kill hundreds o' people!" Gambit protested.

"Wonderful." Nur said with a wicked grin, which after becoming a Christian, Gambit noticed more and more. "Essex, have you a plan?"

"As a matter of fact," Essex said as he held up the model of a huge canon. "I call it, The Wrath of En Sabah Nur."

"Impressive." Nur observed as he put a small charge in there and fired at the model of Bayville's market district, setting half the thing ablaze. "Most impressive."

Gambit quietly slid over to a servant friend of his, Piotr Rasputin and knelt down low to avoid being heard.

"You must get word to Charles." Gambit whispered. "He's holding a meeting tonight in the market district. I'll do what I can to stall Essex, now go."

Piotr nodded and sneaked off, Nur absorbed in the simulation of the market district burning to the ground. Nur sickened him to his very core these days.

* * *

Uh-oh. It's never good when En Sabah Nur's happy.


	11. The Beginnings of a Fire

Chapter 11: Ready, Aim, Fire Part 2: The Beginnings of a Fire

Piotr waited quietly as he heard the groaning of slaves and soldiers pulling the catapult. Once it was clear, he made a dash for Bayville's market district. He hoped and prayed to God that he'd get there before Essex.

()()()()()

Hank checked around the area. His side looked clear, but he had to make sure, especially with Ororo watching.

"Are my leaves on straight?" Kurt said with a smile in the tree he was hiding in.

"Yeah, but you need more twigs." Jean replied as the two of them and Alex giggled.

"Stop giggling!" Hank whispered angrily. "Trees don't giggle!" Seriously. Kids had to be told everything. "Any sign of the guards?"

"All clear." Kurt responded.

"All clear, Charles." Hank responded.

Charles nodded and walked over to the Christians who'd arrived for the story.

"Many of you ask, 'How long must we keep telling the stories of Jesus in secret?'" Charles started. "Well, one thing is certain. They can't keep us quiet forever. Anymore than they could keep a blind beggar quiet when Jesus passed by.

"It was on the road to Jerusalem. Jesus and his disciples had to cross through the city of Jericho, and it was there that they met a blind man called Bartemaus.

"Upon hearing that Jesus had arrived, Bartemaus called out, 'Son of David! Jesus, help me!'

"Even though the people tried to shuttle the poor blind man away, Jesus stopped them and asked them to call Bartemaus over to him.

"When he arrived, Jesus asked, 'What is it you want from me?'

"Bartemaus replied, 'I want my sight back.'

"'Go home.' Jesus responded. 'Because you have trusted me, you have been made better.'

"And just like that, Bartemaus could see again."

Just then, a knock was heard. Hank approached it cautiously and opened it a bit to reveal a friend from Nur's palace, Piotr Rasputin.

"Piotr!" Charles called out. "What's wrong?"

"Gambit sent me, but I think I may be too late." Piotr said panting. "There's gonna be a fire."

"What?!" Moira called out.

"He's right!" Kurt called out from the tree. "Ve're surrounded!"

Everyone began to talk excitedly when Charles calmed them down.

"Friends, please." Charles said as calm as the sea. "If we panic, it'll only make things worse."

"I don't think they can get much worse." Hank pointed out.

()()()()()

At the hilltop where the catapult was, a flaming boulder was released right at the heart of the district.

"Bull's eye!" Essex called out. "That'll teach Christians to defy Pharaoh's law. RELOAD!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the district, everyone was carrying water to clear a passageway to allow for an escape.

"Keep it coming!" Charles called out.

Alex tried to help, but the bucket was too heavy for him.

"Alex, you're spilling it everywhere!" Hank said angrily. "Leave it to me!"

Alex felt like he was about to cry as Hank took the bucket from him. Why was Hank being so mean today?

"Hey Alex, I could use your help." Ororo said kindly as she gave Alex a smaller bucket he could handle as she held two of her own.

()()()()()

Gambit looked around cautiously when Essex touched his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Essex said angrily.

"Hail Essex." Gambit said quickly. "How's the fire?"

"So, you've come to share in my victory, have you?!" Essex asked angrily, just as Gambit wanted. "Well En Sabah Nur put me in charge of this operation! And I don't need any help from you! Stay out of my way, and you won't get hurt."

As Essex left, Gambit saw Fred barely pluck an apple from a tree, giving Gambit a fun little idea.

As they prepared to set another boulder ablaze, Gambit walked up and whistled at a horse, who came up and ate an apple Gambit held before quickly walking off, causing the catapult to be pulled forward enough, so that they missed their next target.

Instead, it hit an old bath house, putting the boulder out at once.

()()()()()

The gang breathed a sigh of relief after a good hour's work.

"We did it." Jean sighed.

"For now." Piotr said. "But Gambit can't stall Essex forever."

"Piotr is right." Charles said calmly. "We'll have to evacuate."

"How?" Piotr asked. "We're completely surrounded."

"We all knew this day would come, and we're prepared for it." Charles continued as calm as before. "You kids know what to do."

Using the aqueduct system and camouflage, the kids were able to help everyone out of the market district of Bayville.

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Gambit subtly damaged the rope as it began to fray.

"Perfect." Gambit said with a smirk.

"PREPARE TO FIRE!" Essex called out.

The boulder just fell idly down the hill as the entire catapult fell over. Gambit could only smile at the look of horror and rage on Essex's face.

* * *

Hooray for teamwork and sabotage!


	12. A Father's Son

Chapter 12: Ready, Aim, Fire Part 3: A Father's Son

The gang reconvened at the truck that Ororo and Moira were setting up.

"How's the evacuation going?" Moira asked.

"Mission accomplished." Hank said with a smile. "We're the only ones left."

"Hank, you and Ororo take the kids to the exit point." Charles said calmly. "Scott and I will get the other truck ready and meet you back at the mansion."

The kids all headed in with help from Moira and Ororo.

"Now go easy on her, Hank." Scott said. "She's been acting a bit fidgety when you accelerate the gas."

"You don't need to tell me about driving, Scott!" Hank said angrily. "My father was a master driver."

"He drove tanks, Hank." Ororo pointed out. She really didn't like how snippy Hank was being. It just didn't seem like him. "This is a truck full of children."

"Don't worry, Ororo." Hank said. "I've got it under control."

Hank then drove off.

()()()()()

"We've righted the catapult sir." One of Essex's men said.

"If there are any more mistakes, the next projectile launched will be you." Essex said as he lifted the guard up. He had enough of the various malfunctions with the catapult.

()()()()()

Jean sat scared in the back of the truck as she turned to Moira.

"Moira, how can Nur be so cruel?" Jean asked.

"It's his way of punishing us because we don't always do what he tells us to." Moira explained.

"Why don't we?" Alex asked.

"Because sometimes you have to do what's right." Moira explained. "Even if it gets you into trouble. You know, one time, when Jesus was in the Synagogue, there was a man there with a paralyzed hand. It was the Sabbath. The day Jews are supposed to do no work. A group of Pharisees and members of King Hared's court were watching to see if Jesus would dare to heal this man on the Sabbath.

"'Stand up for everyone to see you.' Jesus told the man, and he then turned to the Pharisees.

"'What is the right thing to do on the Holy Day? Good or evil? To make someone better or let him die?'

"Jesus was angry because the religious leaders were so strict and obstinate. Jesus then told the man to stretch his hand out, and he did so, much to everyone's amazement. Although they admired his powers, many Pharisees were furious that Jesus had broken their law. Jesus knew this would get him into trouble, and he was right. The Pharisees were so angry, that they joined with the friends of King Hared to plot against Jesus. Much like Nur plots against Christians today."

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Essex prepared to launch after checking and rechecking the catapult personally.

"FIRE!" Essex called out.

They fired two boulders into the district as Gambit tried to think of something to do.

()()()()()

As Hank was driving the truck, he got frustrated with their lack of progress.

"Come on you bucket of bolts, faster!" Hank said as he pushed down on the accelerator.

"Hank, Scott said to go easy on the truck." Ororo said calmly.

"Yeah, but I can have us out of here in no time." Hank said as he pressed onwards.

"Hank-" Ororo tried to warn him when suddenly, a huge boulder blocked their path, and Hank had to turn completely around, and as he tried to slow down to get his barrings, the brakes wouldn't work.

"Oh no." Hank groaned as Kurt popped his head up.

"Um, shouldn't ve be going ze other vay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but we got blocked, and the stupid truck's brakes gave out!" Hank said angrily, though he was angrier with himself. Scott had told him to go easy on the truck, but as usual, Hank's big stupid ego got in the way.

()()()()()

As Charles and Scott got their truck ready, they saw the other truck fly right past them.

"What in the world?" Charles asked.

"I can't stop it!" Hank called out.

"They're heading right into the fire!" Scott pointed out as everyone called for help.

()()()()()

From his palace, Nur watched Bayville burn as he played a harp.

_Fire burn bright._

_Fire burn strong._

_Soon I will build_

_My pantheon._

Nur then chuckled evilly.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Charles' truck had caught up to Hank's.

"Hold on kids!" Charles called out.

"Ve're trying!" Kurt called back.

"You're gonna have to jump!" Charles called out.

Moira comforted the children as they braced themselves.

"Alex, don't look down!" Scott called out.

"On zree." Kurt said calmly. "Vone, two, ZREE!"

The three children jumped off and landed in the other truck, with Jean landing right on top of Scott.

"Sorry." Jean said.

"No problem." Scott replied. "Professor, they're in."

"You're turn, Moira." Charles said.

"Can you get any closer?" Moira asked.

"Moira, if I was any closer, I'd be driving your truck." Charles replied.

"We'll jump with her, come on, Hank." Ororo said as Hank abandoned the front seat and took one of Moira's arms while Ororo took the other. "One, two, three!"

The three jumped to the truck as the other one crashed into a building and as consumed by the flames.

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Gambit was watching the horror with Essex.

"Funny." Essex said with a smirk. "From here, they look just like ants."

"They look like people to me." Gambit said angrily.

()()()()()

At the market, everyone looked around. They were surrounded by fire, and the flames were too high for Ororo to fly out without having the children suffer from the smoke. She also couldn't use rain as the fire was eating up all the moisture in the air, so she couldn't conjure a cloud.

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Essex gazed at the center of the district.

"Target that statue!" Essex called out.

()()()()()

Everyone arrived at a glorified statue of Nur, unsure of what to do.

"There must be some way out of here." Scott said, trying to be hopeful, but coming off more panicked.

Unfortunately, every way was blocked by fire and debris.

"Ve're trapped." Kurt gulped.

It was all Hank's fault, so he figured he'd go with a clean conscious.

"Ororo, I'm sorry." Hank said plainly. "This whole thing is my fault."

"Chin up, Henry." Ororo said cheerfully. "I've been in worse scraps. I can't think of any, but I'm sure I have been."

"I just wanted to impress you." Hank sighed.

"Impress me?" Ororo said in shock. "Is that why you've been acting so odd?"

"Yes." Hank said. "I don't even deserve to wear my dad's medal."

"Bull plop!" Ororo said firmly. "Hank, your father wasn't born a great leader! He became one over time, and you will too."

"Really?" Hank asked.

"Yes, once you learn to think a little before leaping into action." Ororo said.

"Here comes another one!" Scott called out as one landed very near where they all were.

"I can hardly breathe." Kurt gasped.

"Any more boulders, and we're done for!" Scott called out.

"Any ideas, Ororo?" Charles asked.

"Nope." Ororo responded.

"Father, I've let everyone down." Hank sighed. "What should I do?"

Just then, he noticed the statue and the aqueduct, and he got an idea.

"Kurt, do you think you can teleport to the top of that statue?" Hank asked.

"Sure." Kurt said. "But vhy?"

"I've got an idea." Hank replied. "It's a long shot, but it just might work. Jean, Scott, I'm gonna need your help too."

Hank then grabbed some stray rope that thankfully wasn't burned.

()()()()()

As the catapult got loaded again, Gambit got one more idea.

"Essex, why don't you double the load?" Gambit asked. "It'll speed things up."

"I'm in charge of this operation, Remy!" Essex said angrily. "I'll give the orders! Double the load!"

()()()()()

Jean and Scott climbed up the base of the statue to a waiting Kurt with the rope as they unwound it.

"Good, now tie off the rope!" Hank said calmly.

"Be careful!" Moira called out too.

They did so, tying the rope to Nur's two hands as Hank grabbed a bust of Nur.

"Quickly!" Charles called out. "We don't have much time."

()()()()()

"Prepare to fire!" Essex called out after the second boulder had been added.

"But sir, I don't think we should." A guard said.

"You're not here to think, now fire the catapult." Essex said darkly.

"But sir-"

"I SAID FIRE!"

The catapult was fired, but it collapsed under the load and caught fire itself.

"Give me that bucket!" Essex said quickly as a soldier handed it to him.

"But sir, that's oil!" The guard said, but it was too late. Essex flung it on the fire, and it only got worse, and that was the end of the catapult.

()()()()()

Hank aimed the bust at the aqueduct as he got it centered but began to get nervous.

"What if I miss again?" Hank asked himself aloud.

"Then I was proud just to know you." Ororo stated. "Now do your best. That's all you can do."

Hank nodded and fired. It hit the aqueduct, spraying water all over the fire and putting it out as everyone cheered.

"Now that's a shot even your father would've been proud of." Ororo said kindly as she and Hank hugged.

* * *

Wow! That was a close one, huh?


	13. The Master's Ship

Chapter 13: Sink or Swim: Part 1: The Master's Ship

On board the war ship captained by the infamous Sebastian Shaw, the rowers, all slaves and Christians, were trying to row back home following a victory against the Dominion.

"To port!" Shaw cried out. "To port, now! Hard to starboard!"

Shaw then came down and addressed his second in command, Selene.

"Secure the slaves." Shaw said calmly.

"But captain, please!" An elderly slave said. "We'll drown!"

"If this ship goes down, then you'll go with it." Shaw replied coolly.

One of the slaves in charge of securing the barrels, Warren Worthington, looked around at the frantic pass. He knew no one would miss a slave in this storm, in fact, they probably wouldn't care, so Warren tossed a barrel over when no one was looking, jumped on to it and hung on for dear life until the ship was far enough away that he could get away with flying off.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the farm, the kids were putting on a show for Charles, Moira, and Hank.

"And now," Scott called out. "The amazing Kurt and Jean will juggle six rolls!"

Alex peaked inside to see how they were.

"Six?!" Jean called out. "I can't juggle six!"

"Sure you can." Kurt said as he tossed a tray of freshly baked rolls into Jean's hands as she shrieked and began juggling them as the curtain opened.

"Oh hot!" Jean called. "Hot! Hot! Hey, I'm doing it!"

"See?" Kurt said with a smile.

"A little trick me and Kurt came up with called 'Hot Tossed Buns'." Scott said with a smile as everyone applauded, including Alex, who accidentally let go of the rope holding the curtains open, and it closed on Jean and Kurt.

"Sorry!" Alex called out as he helped them out.

"And now…" Scott said. "Our main attraction. A story for the amazing Charles and Moira!"

Everyone cheered and sat around the two.

"Thank you." Charles said with a smile. "You know, your show reminded me of a man Jesus talked about."

"Was he a juggler?" Alex asked.

"No." Charles chuckled. "But he did put on a show every time he prayed. You see, among the people that Jesus talked to, there were religious men called Pharisees. They worked very hard at doing the right thing, but sometimes they overdid it. One day, Jesus told a story and made sure the Pharisees were listening.

"He began by saying, 'Two men came into the men's court of the temple, to pray. One was a Pharisee. The other was a tax collector who worked for the Romans. The Pharisee stood on his own, where he thought he'd be noticed.

"'"Oh lord," the Pharisee called out. "I thank you that I am not like other people! Greedy, dishonest, and wicked! Or like this tax collector! I fast twice a week! And I give a tenth of all I earn to the temple!"

"'And while the Pharisee prayed, the tax collector didn't even look up.

"'After the Pharisee finished, the tax collector whispered, "Oh lord, have mercy on me. I know I'm not good."'

"Jesus told the people that it was the tax collector, not the Pharisee who went home forgiven."

Everyone nodded understandably. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Charles went over to it.

"Charles…" A voice whispered weakly. "Charles . . ."

Charles opened the door as Warren Worthington lay weakly on the street.

"Warren?" Charles asked in surprise.

()()()()()

After some food and rest from the gang, Warren was well enough to talk.

"And then after the fire, I became part of a group of Christians who were sentenced to life on a slave ship, if you could call it life." Warren explained.

"Oh Warren." Moira said sympathetically, but Scott had something besides the poor man's troubles on his mind.

"Me and Alex's father was on a slave ship." Scott said. "Christopher Summers! Did you him?"

"Kiddo, there are hundreds of ships and many of their slaves are Christians." Warren said plainly.

"But still!" Scott insisted. "He could've been on your ship!"

"You should pray he's not." Warren said. "Shaw would rather starve the slaves than feed them. There are hundreds of people still on that ship, and all of them are in worse shape than me."

"We've gotta do something!" Hank called out.

"But what can we do?" Jean asked.

"We're going to do what we can with what we have." Charles said plainly with a sly smile. "In other words, I think it's time we took our show on the road."

* * *

This is one of my favorite arcs, and I hope you like it.


	14. Onboard the Ship

Chapter 14: Sink or Swim Part 2: Onboard the Ship

As soon as Shaw's ship set in, Scott and Hank tied a life boat onto it, at night, for an escape route for the plan ahead.

()()()()()

The next day, there was a faux celebration for the ship's victory against the Dominion.

By this point, Jean was much more confident in her juggling.

"And now a tribute to your glorious victory!" Kurt called out.

Hank, Charles, and Scott then showed up behind a cardboard cutout of a boat.

_We are the mighty Dominion._

_We sail the open skies._

_No Imperial ship can stop us._

_For we are the more wise._

The three then looked forward.

"Uh-oh." Charles said. "It's the unbeatable…"

"Undefeatable…" Hank added.

"Not real sweatable…" Scott continued.

"Sebastian Shaw the ruthless!" They all cried out as Alex was there on Charles and Moira's recently rescued dog, Howler.

"Retreat!" Hank called out.

"Ramming speed!" Alex called out, and the three were knocked over like bowling pins.

After that, Charles and Scott snuck down to the rowers while Alex and Howler cornered Hank.

"Wait, I'm an officer!" Hank called out before he was knocked over.

As the soldiers cheered, Alex bowed to the audience.

()()()()()

At the water, Hank quickly swam to the boat as Charles opened one of the holes for the canons. Hank then handed a bag of food to Charles, who then handed it to Scott. Scott then slipped into the slave quarters.

"Be careful, Scott." Charles whispered.

()()()()()

Scott looked around. All the slaves were sleeping in rags and hunched to make room for everyone. Scott was shocked that anyone could be so inconsiderate of people. He undid the bundle and took out some bread, vegetables, and fruit as he walked around.

"Dad?" Scott called out. "Dad?!"

Just then, a black-haired man with a five o'clock shadow pulled him over.

"What are you doing here, boy?!" The man asked when he saw the food as Scott let him have some.

"I'm looking for my father." Scott explained.

"The only thing you'll find here is trouble." The man said after taking a bite of bread. "Now get out of here before you get us all killed."

()()()()()

On the deck, as Kurt was doing various acrobatics, a soldier rushed up to Shaw with a scroll.

"Sir!" The soldier said. "One of our ships was captured in a slave revolt! En Sabah Nur orders you to set course at once and capture them before they reach the borders of the empire!"

"Then cast off immediately." Shaw said plainly. "Sound the battle alarm!"

As the soldiers sounded the alarm, Kurt gulped.

"Uh, but the show's not over yet." Kurt said nervously.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Scott had given food to all the slaves.

"Do any of you know my father Christopher Summers?" Scott asked, when suddenly, a soldier opened the door.

"All slaves to oars!" He called out, and they went to their posts.

"Wait!" Scott called out as they went off. "Has anyone seen my father?!"

"I'm afraid he's not on this ship, kid." The black-haired man said.

"Scott!" Charles called out soon afterwards as he pulled Scott up.

()()()()()

At the deck, Moira and the other children, were by the walls, not being noticed by the preoccupied soldiers.

"Charles?" Moira whispered. "Charles?!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Hank was trying to stay near the ship until he got knocked off by one of the oars.

"Moira, what's happening?!" Charles asked as the ship continued its hustle and bustle.

"We're going into battle unless we get off this thing quick!" Moira answered.

They went to the starboard side of the boat, only to find Hank hanging onto a rope.

"Hey guys." Hank said.

The soldiers then arrived and pulled Hank in just before they left the atmosphere. They were all trapped on the ship now.

()()()()()

On the ship, the gang was tossed into the captain's quarters where the captain would arrive to deal with them.

Everyone then looked around. It was an elegant purple and green colored room with various, expensive, knick-knacks.

"Vow." Kurt said. "This is nice."

"How can he live like this when so many people are suffering right under his feet?!" Scott asked angrily.

"Yeah." Alex added. "Jesus said we should be kind to people."

"I don't think the captain was listening when Jesus said that." Hank responded.

"I'm afraid he's like the man who built his house on the sand." Charles said.

"Who?" Alex asked. He'd never heard of him before.

"A man Jesus talked about one day when he was teaching in Capernaum.

"He said to the crowd, 'Everyone who listens to me and does something about it is like a man who builds his house on a rock. Then winter comes, but that house stands up to all because underneath is the rock.

"'But whoever listens to me and does nothing is like a foolish builder who builds his house on sand. Then winter comes. And the rains fall, and the floods come, and the wind blows. And down comes his house with a tremendous crash.'"

Just then, Shaw came in and Alex finally had time to notice Shaw's brown eyes and black hair in an eighteenth style.

"So these are the stowaways?" Shaw asked.

"Actually, we're-" Charles began.

"Quiet!" Shaw called out. "I don't know why you're still on my ship, but I do know that we're going into battle and every man must pull his weight!"

Shaw then tossed a mop to Hank.

"You, clean the ship!" Shaw shouted as he turned to Scott. "You, give water to the soldiers!" Shaw then turned to Kurt and Alex. "You two stay here and clean." Shaw then turned to Charles. "And you, what do you do?"

"I'm a farmer." Charles said. "But my wife and I also bake."

"Perfect." Shaw said with a smile.

"My cook makes the worst rolls in the entire navy." Shaw said as he took a roll and dropped it on the floor, and it bounced right back into his hand like it was made of rubber. "Absolutely indestructible. The only thing they're good for is ammunition. You, your wife, and the girl are to go to the galley at once!"

"Yes sir." Charles said as he walked off with Moira and Jean.

* * *

Well, that didn't go all that well.


	15. Battle for Freedom

Chapter 15: Sink or Swim Part 3: Battle for Freedom

Charles, Moira, and Jean arrived at the ship's galley, led by one of the soldiers.

"Charles Xavier and his family reporting for duty." The guard said calmly. The cook turned around to reveal a hideous man with a bulging eye, a bulbous nose, and horrible teeth.

"Quiet!" The cook said. "I'm making soup for the slaves!"

"I thought he was washing the dishes." Moira said in disgust.

"Now that's one rotten tomato." The cook said to himself as he poured in ingredients. "One tiny slice of carrot."

He then grabbed a live chicken and dunked it into the soup before putting it back in a cage.

"And finally, one fresh chicken." The cook finished.

"Now what do you want?" The cook asked.

"We're here to help with the bread." Charles explained.

"Bread?" The cook asked. "Good. I could use some help. Everybody loves my rolls, and they really came in handy against the Dominion."

"So I heard." Moira said with a sigh.

"Well, we'll do our best, sir." Charles said.

"Good." The cook said. "But remember, it's not just a roll, it's a military secret."

()()()()()

At the lowers decks with oars and the like, Scott was handing water to the soldiers.

"Get over here with that water!" The man called out.

Scott began walking to him when he saw a withered old man at the oars.

"Just a little sip." He begged. Scott immediately gave him some.

"Boy, I said over here!" The man called out and pulled Scott to him.

()()()()()

Back at the galley, Jean was working with the cook when he smelled something.

"That smell." The cook said. It's not supposed to smell like that."

The cook went to the bread, Charles and Moira's finest as Jean pulled up a stool for him.

"Perhaps you should taste it and tell us what we're doing wrong." Moira suggested.

"But I've got so much to do…" The cook said before he grabbed the bread and began eating it.

"We can finish in the kitchen for you." Charles said. "Take your time with the bread."

"Yes." The cook said as he continued to eat. "Yes, good idea."

()()()()()

As Scott continued walking around, he gave more water to the old man.

"I told you to stay away from him!" The head guard called out.

"He's dying of thirst!" Scott called out.

"If he doesn't row, he'll die of much worse." The man said darkly.

"I'll take his place." Scott said, pointing at himself.

"You?!" The man laughed.

"At least until he gets better." Scott said calmly.

"This I've got to see!" The man laughed. "Okay, Little Man. Row."

Garth sat down next to the unshaven man from before.

"Well gentlemen," the head guard stated. "Since we have some new blood, let's go at attack speed for a while."

"You're just determined to get us killed, aren't you?" The man said.

"I was only trying to help." Scott said.

"If you wanna help, keep silent and row!" The man said sharply.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Charles and Moira worked on the soup while Jean kept the cook busy.

"Is this batch any better?" Jean asked.

"No, no, it's still too soft." The cook went on. "Please pass the butter."

()()()()()

The rowing was going as well as could be expected with the head guard telling the others not to worry about Scott.

"Must be nice to be free." The black haired man said after a while.

"It's not as nice as you'd think." Scott said sadly. "My dad's a slave slaves, and I don't know where he are."

"Keep your back straight and bend with your knees." The man said helpfully.

()()()()()

Eventually, it was time for dinner as the slaves and Scott went to the galley.

"That smell." The old man Scott replaced said. "It smells wonderful."

"What is it?" Another man asked.

"It's dinner." Charles said as he opened to door. "Come and eat."

The crew ate the soup Moira and Charles made as Charles told of Jesus to pass the time.

"And then Jesus went back to Capernaum." Charles said. "People had heard all about him, so they came from all around the countryside to listen to him. He was teaching people about God's way, but the place was packed. No one could get in or out. Four men had brought a paralyzed man for Jesus to heal, but as they couldn't get in, they went to the roof and dug a hole just above Jesus and lowered their friend down.

"When Jesus saw the trust these four men had in him to help their friend, he said to the paralytic, 'Young man, your sins are forgiven.'

"'Why does the man say things like that?" Another man behind Jesus exclaimed. 'Only God can forgive sins.'

"'Is it easy to say to this man, your sins are forgiven or get up, pick up your mat, and walk?" Jesus asked the man before turning to the paralytic and continuing, 'Get up, pick up your mat, and walk home.'

"To everyone's surprise, the paralyzed man managed to get onto his feet. He picked up his mat and walked home with his friends."

"That was an amazing story, Charles." The black haired man said. "And an amazing dinner." He then helped clean up and walked up to Scott.

"Hey Scott." The man said. "The name's Logan. You did a good thing rowing for the old guy today. I'm sure wherever your father is, he'd be proud."

"Thanks, but I'm not even sure he's alive." Scott sighed.

Logan was about to continue when there was a ruckus above deck.

"All slaves to oars!" A guard called out.

"What's happening?" Kurt asked.

"We're under attack by the rebel ship!" Logan said looking out the window.

"And it's headed right at us!" Hank added.

"Hold oars in!" Shaw shouted from the deck. "Hard to starboard! Bring her about now!"

The ship moved as best as it could, but the ship slammed into them, forcing them down onto the ocean of another planet, with the hole getting filled with water.

"We have them now!" Shaw said. "To port! To port now!"

"Sir, some of the oars were damaged in the pass, along with the engine room."

This was bad news for the crew as the ship quickly turned back around, with the ship stranded on an unknown planet's oceans.

"Prepare to be boarded!" Shaw called out.

()()()()()

Back in the galley, everyone was ankle deep in water.

"Where'd the ship go?" Kurt asked. "I don't see it."

"I do." Hank said as the rebel ship rammed into them again, catching Hank in its wake.

"Give me your hand, Henry!" Charles called out, now waist deep in water.

"Charles!" Hank called out.

"Hold on, Hank!" Charles said as Hank was pulled out with the boat. "We'll get to you somehow!"

Luckily, the crew saw Hank and pulled him onboard according to Charles's telepathy.

()()()()()

On deck, the rebels boarded the ship and fought hard against Shaw's men.

"Allow me!" Hank said as he charged forward and assisted in the fight, ending up fighting Shaw himself. "Hope you can swim!"

Hank then tossed Shaw over board as he held onto a piece of drift wood.

The kids used the cleaned out pot from dinner for a boat.

"We can get out through the kitchen." Charles said as they got there with Howler standing there panting.

"Good old Howler." Charles sighed. "As calm as can be."

Scott was relieved at first, but then he heard the call from the slaves.

"The slaves are still chained up!" Scott called out. "They'll drown!"

"I saw some keys in the captain's quarters while me and Alex were cleaning." Kurt stated.

"Let's go!" Charles said as they headed for the captain's quarters.

"It's locked!" Kurt said as he tried the door.

"What do we do?" Scott asked. "It won't budge."

"Look out!" Kurt called out as he pointed out Alex on Howler.

"Ramming speed!" Alex called out as Howler plowed through it.

"Good work, Alex!" Scott said happily as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Got 'em!" Kurt said as he tossed the keys to Scott.

"Moira, you and the kids get to the other ship." Charles said calmly. "Scott and I will free the slaves."

"Be careful." Moira said.

"We will." Charles said as he and Moira kissed.

Hank quickly met up with the group on deck and led Moira and the kids to the other ship before looking up in shock.

"Charles, Scott, look out!" Hank shouted, but too late. Just as they got to where the slaves were, a piece of flaming rubble slammed over the entrance to the oars.

"I think I can make it!" Scott said, pointing to a small opening.

"Give me your hand." Charles said as he lowered Scott down. "Easy. Easy."

"Scott!" Logan said happily as he was holding up the older slaves.

"Logan, I've got the keys!" Charles called out.

"Start with them!" Logan said, pointing to the other side, where the hole was. Scott quickly freed them as they were helped up by Charles and Hank and rushed to the boat.

"Everyone, hold on!" Scott said as he unlocked the other side, but Logan was stuck, and the water was rising higher and higher.

"SCOTT!" Scott called out.

"Go, kid!" Logan said, but Scott managed to help Logan get free, and they all just barely made it onto the other ship just as Shaw's sank into the sea, and they quickly got onto the other ship, which headed back for Earth immediately to drop off Charles and the others.

()()()()()

On the way, the old man Scott helped retold the story, but Scott could barely take any of it in. He had gotten his only chance to find his father, and he'd failed. However, Logan walked up with a woman, a member of the Shi'ar.

"Hey Scott, I said I didn't know your father, but here's a woman who does. Scott, meet our captain, Lilandra Neramani."

"So you are the son of Christopher Summers." Lilandra said.

"You know my father?" Scott asked.

"Know him?" Lilandra asked. "I will never forget him. Your father saved my life during the Great Fire. Last I had heard, he escaped from his ship and went searching for your mother on the farms of the Kree home world. I've never met a braver man, and you are just like him."

"Do you have any stories about Dad?" Alex asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Alexander Summers." Lilandra said. "Once off the atmosphere of Mars, he and I were exploring one of the old Earth space stations."

()()()()()

As the ship left the atmosphere, Shaw clung to the board with the cook and the head guard.

"We've got to get to land now!" Shaw called out. "Once there, we've got to get a ship and go after them! By the way, what do you think the port will have for dinner, cook?"

Just then, a giant serpent sprung out of the water.

"Oh no." Shaw groaned.

* * *

Well… That was dark.

Also… YAY FOR MY FIRST USE OF LILANDRA!


End file.
